


I won't be gone long

by seriousam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousam/pseuds/seriousam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ghazan kills Tonraq, Korra leaves Asami behind for an urgent vendetta of her own - to hunt Ghazan down. Four years later, she returns to Republic City, but everything has changed. Where do they go from there? Post-S4 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to FF.net quite some time ago, but I'm shifting it over to finally close my FF account! Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. The whole story is done, so 1 new chapter every other day. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everybody, I'm trying something new this time and writing a Choose your own adventure story. Do check out my blog at infinitejukebox.wordpress.com/ !

Ghazan gazed up at the icy blue palace before him. The night was quiet and cold. The palace was absolutely silent, except for the patrolling guards.

"Seems as good a time as any," he shifted the crutch under his arm and swept his hair from his face. His useless left leg dragged behind him as he stepped forward. He'd intended to die that day, but like waterbenders drowning in the sea, his years of instinctive bending emerged to save him. Even when he didn't want it to.

The Avatar had killed all of them. P'Li, Zaheer and Ming Hua. All his treasured friends.

Perhaps it was time to even the score. He would make it count. He was, after all, one of the most gifted earthbender of his generation. He dropped down on his one good knee and bent the stone beneath his feet as he moved it forward.

* * *

Korra and Asami had spent close to a week in the Spirit World. Korra had been there so many times, but there was always more to see, more to explore. And Asami was there with her. The engineer spent most of her time puzzling and the Spirit World's many mysteries. That was fine with Korra. For once, nobody wanted anything from her. Nobody demanded her time or her attention or her power. She could simply lie in the field and make grass angels with Asami.

She glanced over at the green-eyed beauty, who was studying an arrangement of petals around a particular flower. She prodded it with her finger. The petals changed colours, and closed gracefully.

"Korra! Look!" Asami had her notepad out and was scribbling furiously. Korra, lying on the field, dragged herself over. Just because she could. She could do whatever she wanted, reclaim the carefree childhood she never really had. Asami touched another one.

"Here!" Asami grabbed her hand, making her finger brush the flower. "Isn't it pretty?"

Korra was too busy staring at Asami to reply. She shifted her fingers to grasp Asami's hand fully. Asami blushed. Korra's heart pounded. She wondered if she could get away with a kiss without being creepy. They still hadn't talked about it. About anything important or serious, really. This vacation was really what it was, a vacation for relaxation.

"You're not paying attention, are you?" Asami said.

"What, I am!" Korra gave a kneejerk reply. "You were talking about pretty things?"

"Bingo," Asami said as she moved away and smiled over her shoulder. "Good guess, Avatar."

This girl was going to be the death of her. Korra knelt before the flowers. "Hey spirits, so...I know it's impolite to pluck flowers. But I was just wondering, if, maybe I could have just one? I promise to return it." There was no reply. "Um, it's not for me. It's for..." Korra glanced over at Asami. "It's for her."

In response, the flower before her broke off its stalk. Korra held the flower tenderly. "Thank you." She stood up and hastened after Asami.

They were moving on to the next part of the Spirit World when Korra felt something change. She halted.

"Korra?"

"Something's wrong, 'Sami," Korra muttered. "I don't know what it is." She frowned, trying to decide exactly where this feeling had come from.

Asami took her hand, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Sorry 'Sami, I think we've got to go back to Republic City. Something's very wrong."

Everything seemed fine at the Portal. However, their return must have alerted some people. By the time they reached the edge, they saw shapes from above gliding to greet them. Tenzin landed neatly in front of them. Bumi missed the ground and skidded on his ass.

"Korra! You're back!" said Tenzin. He usually did look worried, but today, he looked like his mother died. "Thank goodness! We were going to send Jinora after you." He gave them a brief hug.

"What's wrong?" asked Korra. "Is it Katara?"

"What? No," Tenzin replied. "Its something equally serious. Your father is dead." Beside her, she heard a gasp of shock.

"What?" Korra said, disbelievingly.

"Ghazan was alive, apparently, he broke into the palace last night. I'm so sorry, Korra."

"That's impossible! He pulled the mountain down on himself!" Korra covered her face as her tears streamed down. She felt warm arms circle her and hold her. Asami rocked her gently as she cried her heart out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Asami asked. They were on a Future Industries cargo ship bound for the Southern pole. It was the first ship Asami could get her hands on heading towards the South Pole. They had left in a hurry. Only Tenzin and Bumi knew where they were headed. She supposed that everyone else assumed they were still vacationing. Naga was sleeping below in the hold. She had been rather well-behaved during this trip.

"Yes," Korra replied. She was sitting on the bunk, staring out of the window. "I can't believe it till I see it with my own eyes." Asami sat down next to her and held her close. "You think I'm making a mistake?"

Asami shook her head. "Whatever you choose, I'll support you." Korra buried her face in Asami's jacket as she murmured variations of 'it'll be alright'. Her heart clenched. Privately, she wondered what she could really do to mend Korra's heart.

* * *

Korra and Sena watched the flickering flames of the fire burn in the night.

"Remember that night I first brought Naga home? I thought he was going to have a fit," Korra said. Senna tried to smile. "Yes, I remember. It took him some time to warm up to that puppy. And he wouldn't admit it till much later. What a stubborn man."

They hugged. The rituals had all been done and most of the attendees had left for home. Only Korra and her mother were left looking at the ashes. And Asami, Korra reminded herself. Asami had been sitting quietly in the corner by herself the whole night. Korra approached her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She took a seat. "That time I gave myself up for the airbenders, he came to save me. We fought Zaheer together. Zaheer tossed him over the edge. I thought I lost him." Korra scratched at the ground with her shoe. "Turns out Kuvira saved his life. Funny world isn't it? And now he's really gone."

"Tonraq was a very brave man," Asami agreed. Asami could tell she was grieving, but there was something else. Korra was angry. It was no longer the loud brash anger that she had as a teen, but this was a soft but smouldering flame.

"Korra?" Asami said hesitantly. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Korra stiffened and looked at her sideways. "How is it that you can read me like a book?" She fell silent for awhile. "They said they didn't catch Ghazan. He's still at large out there. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to bring him to justice."

Asami paused. "If that's what you want," she said, slowly. "I'll come with you."

"No, I have to do this alone. It's a personal matter," Korra said. Her tone was level, but her blood was boiling. She wanted to find Ghazan and  _make him pay._ She didn't want Asami to see this side of her. Asami, who was putting all the thoughts of  _fairness_  and  _justice_  and  _morals_  in her head when all she wanted to do was to find Ghazan and give him a good beating.

"I understand," Asami said. Suddenly, she seemed so fragile she could break, trapped in this place full of strangers far away from home, attending a funeral of a man she barely knew. Korra hugged her. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Just don't tell my mom." Asami nodded.

"When will you leave?" Asami asked.

"Now."

"Now?" she echoed dumbly.  _Now or never._ Impulsively, Korra pushed her lips against Asami's. It was a quick, chaste promise. It was over before Asami could react.

"I won't be gone long." Korra took off running towards Naga. Asami pressed her fingers over her lips.  _She said she wouldn't be gone long._


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you aren't coming, Asami?"

Asami didn't look up from the sheaf of papers on her desk. Casually, she reached for her pen. "Yes, I'm sure, Bolin."

"But-but-but I'm going to be there. And so will Mako, and Opal said she would fly in specially for this. Even Pabu's going to be there." Bolin stood several steps away across her broad desk. He dared not stand any closer. He lifted the fire ferret and pouted at Asami. The fire ferret, like his master, was all dressed up in a neat little collared shirt. Pabu squirmed. "We're all going to be there!"

"Yes! I'm sure, Bolin!" Asami almost glared at Bolin before she remembered it wasn't his fault.

He gulped. "You look like Opal does when I don't do my dishes." He inched towards the door. "I'm just going to take it that you're angry…somehow…at someone…and just go." He crept out of the door. "Just so you know, if you change your mind, you're welcome any time!" His disembodied voice came from outside the doorway. Asami didn't hear any other sound of footsteps.

"Alright, Bolin. Goodbye." There was a sad sigh outside before the heavy footsteps moved away. Asami sat back in her chair and sighed. She picked up the newspaper. ’42 in jail, no trial, no appeal’, along with a picture of desperate hands reaching out between the bars. Asami scrunched it up in her fist. She fiddled with the radio on her desk and then decided to leave it off. It was better this way.

* * *

 

"Good morning," President Raiko was shaking hands with the dignitaries. There was a short press release outside the Town Hall. All the delegates from the Earth Republic were there. The press crowded around the bottom of the steps as they prepared for the address. Across the street, the bystanders stood behind barricades as they watched the proceedings. The police were out in full force.

"Good to see you, Avatar Korra," said the President.

“It’s good to see you too,” Korra said briskly. She gestured the man just behind her. "This here is President Jin," The slim man looked at Korra, who nodded once. He extended his hand. "Good Morning, Raiko, how nice to finally meet you."

Raiko smiled for the cameras. “Perhaps we should take this discussion inside.” They turned and led their entourages towards the hall.

Behind the barricades at the bottom of the steps, Opal nudged Bolin. "I noticed Asami isn't here."

Bolin shook his head sadly. "She's didn't want to come. She resisted the Bolin charm."

"Well, looks like it's a week of dish duty for you." Opal grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Look what happens when you bet against the house eh?"

Bolin groaned.

"How was it?" murmured Mako from the side. His arms were crossed over his chest and his alert eyes scanned the crowd. Korra stood next to him, midway on the steps.

"All in all, it went over very well," replied Korra. Four years had matured her. She looked a little older, her face a little leaner, but her bright blue eyes were clear as ever.

"So, we were thinking of going to Narook's after this. You won't believe how it’s changed," Mako suggested.

“Sounds great!” Korra beamed. She grabbed Mako's sleeve and jerked him along as she continued down the steps. Yep, and strong as ever. Mako swung his arms wildly to keep his balance. "I can't wait to see everyone!"

“Don’t you have to be at the meeting?”

Korra shook her head. “Jin can handle it.”

Mako gave her a once over. "Are you going like this? You attract attention everywhere you go, but this is a little…extreme."

Korra looked down at her formal Earth Republic clothes.  She was wearing a jade green expensive embroidered top and a long skirt which hung almost to the ground. Her hair was up in a painfully ridiculous fashion and the bangles on her wrist clacked as she walked. "I'll change out. See you at Narook's in half an hour!" She took out her glider and took a few steps and jumped, opening the glider.

"Bye!" shouted Mako. "Might not be such a good idea gliding in a skirt!"

"I'll manage!" Korra replied, and disappeared, gliding high above the buildings of Republic City.

Opal had managed to get them a table at Narook's. Korra had changed into more familiar Water Tribe attire. Mako went everywhere in that one set of clothes – the uniform of the Police Chief of Republic City. Narook’s was crowded even though it was twice as big as the last time Korra had seen it.

“Over here!” Korra saw Bolin and Opal first. Her face fell for a moment, before a bright smile appeared as they made their way over.

Bolin was pouting at something Opal was telling him, but he smiled the instant he saw Korra. "KORRA!" He cried and hugged her tight. “You’re here!”

"Hey, Bolin!" she ruffled his hair. "And, uh, kinda need to breathe here."

"Sorry." He released her and turned to Mako. "Seriously, Bro, do you ever wear anything else?"

"I have other clothes!" Mako huffed. "I'm on duty. Besides, it's in the contract!"

"It's in your contract to wear your uniform 24/7?"

"More or less, I don't know,” Mako retorted, vexed. “That's what Lin told me when she retired! You want to answer to her?"

"How is she, by the way?" Korra broke in.

"She's doing great. She and Mom have an argument only about every other week," Opal said, "But I think they secretly enjoy it." She sighed. "I wish the same could be said for everyone else. It’s not very good for the guards’ nerves. They’re so highly strung nowadays." They ordered their noodles, which was speedily delivered. Just one more reason they loved Narook's.

"And um," Korra took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "Where's Asami?"

There was silence around the table. Mako and Opal immediately stuffed their faces with wontons, so unenviable task was left to Bolin. "She didn't come," he said.

"Oh why not?" Korra looked crestfallen.

"She was busy," Opal interrupted quickly, stepping on Bolin's foot as he opened his mouth. Bolin winced. "That's right, you know, Future Industries stuff and all that."

“I thought she might have made a little time for lunch.”

"You were gone for four years, Korra, it's a really long time. We all have different obligations now,” Mako said. Korra kept silent. “And you didn't write any of us," he added.

"I did!" said Korra indignantly.

"Yes, well, that one letter. Asami showed us."

"It's just that I've been travelling so much and I've been so busy. It's not like you wrote to me."

"We didn't even know where to send our letters! We were worried!"

"Oh." Korra sighed. "Yeah I was kinda in hiding."

"But, you're safe! And you're back! So," said Opal with forced cheer, "tell us about your adventures! Since, well, none of us heard anything about it!" The brothers nodded, letting the issue go.

"So I spent my first year tracking Ghazan down. It's amazing how hard that was. Then I got called to the Earth Republic to sort it out. The Red Lotus had re-emerged and were stopping all our efforts to install a government. So, then I…" Korra trailed off and hesitated.

"You?" Bolin prompted as he sucked down his noodles.

"It wasn't really my decision. Wu and I talked about it and decided it was best. I installed myself as Regent until the situation was stabilized and we could have elections. Oh yeah and also, Mom didn't really want to be chief. She was…kind of in a bad way when Dad died. So they made me chief. Between the earth kingdom and managing the Water Tribe, I was pretty stressed out." Korra smiled softly. It felt good to finally share the story with the three of them. "So you see, wasn't really my fault. Death threats every week, I'll tell you that."

"Wait, Mako, weren't you in the Earth Kingdom?" Bolin asked.

"Uh, don’t you keep track of him?"

"Well, I was in the Fire Nation shooting a new film. So, no, not much contact. We were in giant lava pits for goodness sakes."

"See, it wasn't just me!" Korra exclaimed.

"I was with Wu in the first year, but then Lin said she wanted me back in Republic City. Then she retired and asked me to take over. Said she was too old for this nonsense."

"How about you, Opal?"

"I was in the South pole helping out. Tonraq’s death left a lot of unsettled issues for your mom before you became chief. And that was the year the fishing was poor. Not an easy year for your tribe."

Korra nodded. "I remember. Thanks again to the Air Nation," she smiled.

"Oh oh oh by the way, Tenzin says you need to be at the big reunion tomorrow night! That's if, I quote 'Avatar Korra can make the time to see us'. You can, can't you?" Bolin pleaded.

Korra laughed. "Sure. Will Asami be there?"

Mako nodded. "Of course, it's at her place after all."

"What's she been up to?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "Same stuff, I think," said Bolin.

"I don't really know," said Mako, messing up his hair. “Bolin and Opal and I meet up once in awhile, you know, to have a meal together. But Asami, I don’t see her at all except at public functions.”

"But Future Industries is doing very well," Bolin added. "The last I heard, Raiko offered her a position as his advisor for city planning but she turned it down."

"Well," said Korra, finishing the rest of her noodles. "does she still live in the same place?"

"No, actually, she moved," Mako said cautiously.

"Could I have the address?"

The three of them had a silent discussion as Korra looked away and pretended not to notice. If there was a problem, she trusted them to tell her. Mako huffed at last.

"Two against one, so I guess here's the address." He wrote it out on a napkin. "Just…be careful," Mako said, his tone gentle. "You were gone for four years, Korra. I was busy, but even with all my travelling, all the excitement and stress I had, I missed you. Think of how bad it must have been for Asami in Republic City, just waiting and tending to her company and hoping you'd come back. And you won’t believe the things we heard,” Mako looked at her curiously and frowned. "I said I would always have your back, but Korra, I won't stand to see you hurt Asami again."

Korra snatched up the napkin indignantly. "I didn't do anything wrong! I'll see her and set this straight!" She threw some yuons on the table and strode out of Narook's.

Bolin slurped his noodles. "Wait, you mean that's why Asami didn't come?"

Opal shook her head and sighed. "Unbelievable."

* * *

 

Asami sketched out the latest satomobile on the paper as she sipped on her tea. This wasn't a schematic diagram. This was just a plain drawing. A car on a track. Her life used to be so simple. She heard the doorbell ring. Maybe that was Varrick, coming to share some new ideas. Asami chuckled. Who was she kidding? Varrick would make her go to him. Maybe that was Ryota, for an impromptu date. She shook her head. Something told her that really wasn't his style. The maid answered the door. Asami's new house was much small than her previous one, and was mostly dominated by a large garage. She kept only one maid for housekeeping duties.

"Hello, is Asami home?" Asami froze at the sound. Korra's voice. One that she had dreamt about for four years and missed so desperately. It was funny how such a soothing sound could strike such panic in her heart.

The maid said nothing for a moment. She must be a little starstruck. It’s not every day she got to meet the Avatar. It wasn’t everyday she got to do so either, Asami thought bitterly. "Why yes, of course, this way please." The maid showed Korra down the corridor and up the stairs.

Oh no, oh no. She was relieved and pleased and furious and frustrated and  _UGH._ Her brain came to her rescue. The main point was that she was not prepared to meet Korra. She didn't know if she would ever be. Therefore, she had to leave. Asami glanced at the open study door. She grabbed her keys, running to her balcony. Two floors up, she couldn't just jump. The drainpipe would have to do. She grasped in gingerly and slid down. Halfway through, it creaked dangerously. Asami jumped, landed and rolled. She ran into her garage and started up her Satomobile and drove right out of the gates.

In the study, Korra looked down at Asami's drawing and touched the warm tea cup. She sighed. Korra put the spirit flower on Asami's desk, caressing its petals. Then, she turned to the maid at the door.

"She's not here. Shall I come back another day?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my home, Asami thought. I have every right to be here. She stared into the mirror, steadily applying her eyeshadow. So what if Korra was coming? She would be stepping into  _her_  territory. Slowly, Asam traced her lips in red. When she was done, she took a step back and checked her final appearance. Asami checked the time on the wall clock. If she wasn't careful, she was going to be late. Asami didn't believe in 'fashionably late'. She was fashionable enough when she was on time.

"Everything alright?" Ryota sat at her study desk, already prepared for the dinner. He was dressed unusually well. His shirt was buttoned uncomfortably all the way up to his neck, his trousers pressed and shoes shined. Asami applied the last touches of her makeup and placed the brush gently down on the dresser.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ryota stood and glanced at her earnestly. "You sure you're okay?" He looked like he would very much like to hug her. But despite being one of the best race car drivers in the city, Ryota was very much a shy, earnest guy. His lack of ego was what attracted her to him. Although, in some instances (like this one) she would have preferred it very much if he'd just flung his arms comfortingly around her instead of waiting for her silent permission. They'd been going out on and off for about two months, working around both of their busy schedules. Ryota had been unbelievably patient with her hectic schedule and her seemingly unpredictable moods. Asami took a deep breath. She had a hard time adjusting to the void in her life.

"Nervous about the party?" Ryota may not be spontaneous, but he was sharp. He could read her feelings, well, almost as accurately as some other people.

"A little bit." Asami said. That was true. She put her arms around him and Ryota hugged her, his hands in all the proper places without wandering about.

"You don't need to be," he said, "you look gorgeous. And you’ll be with friends." His warm breath floated down her neck. Asami didn't need to look to know he was smiling that irresistible, warm smile of his. She looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and hugged back him tightly.

"Thank you. Now, let's go greet the guests before they run amok over my estates."

* * *

 

They were just in time. Tenzin and his family were just coming up the drive with Kai in tow. He was walking a careful ten steps behind Tenzin.

"Hello, hope we're not late!" He said. "Pema made some stew for tonight. Where should she put it?"

Asami gestured at a long table laden with food. After much deliberation, she had decided on a buffet-style dinner with chairs at the side to rest. "That spot in the centre is reserved for her." Pema bustled in with her pot. The stew smelled heavenly. Pema had clearly not lost her touch. With Rohan growing healthily, she looked far more relaxed than Asami had ever seen her. Ikki and Meelo followed close behind.

"Hide me from Tenzin, please," Kai muttered to her. "I didn't think it would be  _this_  awkward."

Asami eyed him. "You haven't told him?"

Jinora prodded Kai. "Well, I told you he knows we're dating, and he's very, um, ready to consider your prospects as boyfriend material."

"He's coming this way!" Kai quickly took five quick steps away, trying to hide in the curtains. Asami wondered what Tenzin had done to inspire such great fear in his daughter's boyfriend.

Jinora sighed apologetically. "Sorry about Kai. Dad's just  _a little_ protective of me. Yesterday, he had  _the_  talk with Kai and Kai's never been the same since. Boys." She shook her head and went off to persuade Kai into socializing.

"Great to see you, Asami," Tenzin gave her a brief hug. "And who is this?" Her relationship with Ryota had been kept quite low-key and Tenzin wasn't an avid fan of racing. Asami got through the introductions, and then had to redo them all over again when Bumi, Bolin, Mako and the Bei Fong clan arrived.

"Where's Kya?" she asked Bumi.

"She's off helping the water tribes. She sends her regrets," said Bumi, distracted by the food and drink on the table. "Now, excuse me, that perfectly roasted chicken over there is calling out to me. It's looks so sad and alone."

The Bei Fong clan was dressed to their finest though Asami had not stipulated that it would be a fancy dress dinner. Even Lin was dressed in her metal clan outfit. She looked grumpier than usual. Suyin must have made her wear it, insofar as anyone can actually  _make_  Lin do anything. There were even some new plus ones she'd never met. Wing and Wei's fiancees, for example. Asami subtly rubbed her temple. What on earth were their names?

"I've got it," Ryota assured her, and led her by the hand towards the Bei Fongs.

Asami did a quick headcount. Kya wasn't there, neither was Huan. He searching for his creative inspiration that escaped him living in such luxury. They were almost all here. There was a sudden gust of wind as the door flew open and a familiar figure landed on the doorstep, taking two steps to steady herself. Asami caught her breath and straightened up. Korra shut her glider and leaned it against the door.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Now, here was someone who was perpetually fashionably late. Korra had come in her usual Water Tribe outfit. She looked different, and yet still absolutely beautiful to Asami. Asami looked away. There were chorus of hellos as the children ran to hug Korra.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Meelo cried as Korra attempted to ruffle his. The party was officially in full swing.

Never let it be said that Asami didn't know how to throw parties. Food? Check. Chairs, tables and cutlery? Check. Ambience? Check. Actual guests? Check. Inviting host? Asami wasn't so sure. She tried to keep her mind on the conversation, but her eyes and attention kept drifting to Korra. Only her quick grasp of the topic kept her from absolutely sinking the conversation. More than once, Ryota had skilfully helped to fill in the blanks for her. She'd spent the whole night avoiding Korra. She knew Korra knew it too. It was notoriously difficult to avoid a person specifically looking for her in a single room this small. So far, she'd managed it, but threw subtlety to the wind.

Ryota, at least, looked like he was enjoying himself. They had split up sometime in the middle of the party and he was now at the other end of the room getting on fabulously with Bolin.

"So, do you think you could win this season?" Bolin asked. "I'm not a betting man, but if I were, I would totally bet on you."

Ryota smiled. "Thanks! I actually think I might win this season," he said excitedly. “Provided I don’t make too many mistakes. But enough about me. How are you and Opal doing? Where's she anyway?" He'd received a 5 second rundown on every guest coming today from Asami.

"She's just over there, getting us some water." Bolin waved frantically. Opal reached them, drinks in her hand. "Say hello to my wife Opal!" Bolin slung an arm around her shoulders. Ryota waited while Bolin took his drink and shook hands courteously with her.

"And…" Bolin yanked on Mako's sleeve, making him turn. "This is my brother!"

"Hey!" Mako straightened his sleeves. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Ryota said. "No plus one?"

Mako messed with his hair. "Not after the last girl. She broke my heart pretty badly. It’s a bit of a trend.”

"He used to date Asami,” Bumi supplied helpfully.

"BUMI!" Bolin and Mako both yelled as Ryota choked.

"What, is that not what you were talking about?" he looked at them absentmindedly and scratched his chin. He was slurping a large bowl of soup.

Asami giggled as she watched their interaction. That was going to get awkward.

"Ahem."

She jumped. Rats, she was caught. Served her right for not paying attention. Korra was standing directly behind her. Close up, Asami could see the weight of the four years on her. They obviously hadn't been easy years. Her eyes were a little more lined, and there were bags under her eyes. She had a small scar on her cheek near her ear. Still, her eyes were the same brilliant blue, filled with so much youthful excitement and Asami had to actively cast her glance around the room to avoid direct eye contact. The one thing Asami had loved most about Korra was her bright smile. That was conspicuously missing as Korra scowled at her. Korra was quite possibly pissed off about having to chase her around the room this entire night. There was only one way this conversation was going tonight, and it was not going to be good. She resolved to harden her heart.

"You're avoiding me."

"I am," Asami agreed. Still cordial. Very good. Asami took a lot of pride in her self-control.

"Care to tell me why?" Ah, Korra was still Korra. She might have gotten better at diplomatic talk, but with her friends, she still cut straight to the bone.

"You really want to know?"

"You’re pissed at me.”

“Let’s just say I’m not a happy host this evening,” Asami replied.

“Do elaborate.” Korra crossed her arms over her chest. Asami drained the rest of her drink, choking a little on the alcohol. She would have had another glass, but it was all gone. She steeled herself.

"You can't just be gone for four years and then walk right back into my life." That's a good one, for starters. There were so many things she was angry over. Throw the small one first.

"I'm sorry, 'Sami. I really am." Asami's heart twisted at that nickname. "But it wasn't easy. I was travelling so often, protecting our candidates, moving every other day. And then you moved, and my letters started bouncing."

"No letters, no radio. What was I supposed to think?" Asami felt her tone began to rise. Uh oh.

Korra's eyes narrowed. "I didn't receive anything from you either."

"I wrote! But how was I supposed to know where to write to?"

"Well, same here!" Korra collected herself. “That can’t be the only thing you’re mad about. I know Asami Sato.”

“You knew her,” Asami hissed. “You don’t know me.”

“Do enlighten me.”

Asami went full steam ahead. Time to throw the second firecracker into the mix. Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me," she said in a deceptively cordial tone. "How did things between you and Ghazan go down?" Korra started and choked on her words. "This is how it went down with me. I woke up, bright and sunny day and all that crap. Then I open the papers, and I see the headlines. ‘ONE DEAD --THE AVATAR’S DEADLY REVENGE’. And then I spill tea ALL OVER MY DESK!"

Korra spluttered back to life. " 'Sami! You know me better than that! You know I would never –"

Asami was on fire now. "I thought so too! I thought, oh this is the press mis-reporting again! And then I see news that AVATAR KORRA declared herself Regent of the Earth Empire! Starts putting down so-called 'rebels' and throwing people into prison on her say-so! And then, the regent orders a news blackout to shut down the Earth Empire press. You finally end up in Republic City after four years _leading_ the Earth Republic's delegation. Who are you, Avatar Korra? The new queen? Doesn't that remind you of somebody ELSE we knew? HUH?" Korra was speechless. "And just to remind you, she killed my father!"

"They were madmen Asami! They were out to kill me, and they were out to kill the candidates! I never went as far as Kuvira!" Korra found her tongue at last in the face of Asami's anger. She'd never seen her so angry,  _ever_. It was terrifying. This was four years' worth of bad feelings exploding at her right now and Korra had never been the best at dealing with feelings.

"That's what they all think, Korra. I know people there. You don't know the kind of things I hear. The things that you did. Then suddenly," Asami said, hearing but not caring about what Korra was saying. "does it really seem do far-fetched that the Avatar might have killed Ghazan? The man who murdered her father? Does it  _really_? Was that what was on your mind the night we –" she stopped abruptly.

They both looked around and realised the whole room was silent, watching their interaction. Bolin was standing on a chair, clinking a glass repeatedly with his spoon as he stared dumbly at them.

"I'm done here." Asami muttered. She mustered a smile. "I think I'm not feeling well," she said to no one in particular. "Going to bed early. But well, enjoy the rest of the party! And congrats, Opal!" She turned at left.

"What the—" Bolin said as he stared after her retreating figure. There was silence.

"I, um, I'm gonna go after her," Ryota said, dashing up the stairs.

Bolin coughed. "Anyway," he said weakly. "Where was I? Oh yes, what I wanted to announce is, yes, um, Opal is pregnant! Yay!" He at least managed to end with gusto, even if it was a weak start.

There were loud cheers, thoroughly confusing the mood of the room. Bolin was hugged from all sides. Over Suyin's shoulder, he could see Korra recovering enough to smile faintly. She gave him a huge thumbs-up. Bolin sighed. This was so totally not how he thought it would go down.

Upstairs, Ryota held Asami as she sobbed.

* * *

 

Korra strode quietly from the party. The party, unlike Korra, had managed to recover its good spirits with that announcement. It finally disbanded when Tenzin announced that the airbenders had to be up early the next morning for training.

Her mind wouldn't stop running over what Asami had said.

A decade ago, Korra would have just gone home and thrown darts at a picture of Asami. Now, Korra decided it was time for a little change. Now that the Earth Republic was in order, perhaps it was time to put her life together.

Asami didn't want to talk to her anymore. But, as far as Korra was concerned, the only thing she felt she might have done wrong was not to write, not to have tried to stay in touch for four years. Even if she had her reasons. Good reasons, she reminded herself.

Korra's thoughts drifted to Ryota and she tried to squash the jealousy growing in her stomach. She resolved to somehow repair enough damage for Asami to forgive her. She didn't want to leave things as they were, even if they would be nothing but friends. If they ever stopped talking, it shouldn't be for all the wrong reasons like a misunderstanding. It would be because Korra couldn't handle seeing Asami with anyone else.

But, even that, Korra told herself, could be overcome. As long as Asami was happy. Korra had done her fair share of wrong, so, it was time to set it right. Asami was worth it. She just had to give them time to let them both cool off. Korra had been hearing recent stories about pirates raiding important Future Industries supply ships to the Water Tribe. The situation had not improved no matter how many armed guards Future Industries assigned the ships.

Guess that's as good a place to start as any. Korra opened her glider and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews always welcomed! I love them like Bella Swan loves Edward Sullen

The group of men stood in the darkness of the cave, lit only by two pillars of fire conjured by the firebenders. The big man in the centre looked around. This would do. She’s finally appeared, after all these weeks, in the glitz and glamour of Republic City. Should they have expected anything less? The Avatar was not known to keep a low profile, throwing her weight around like she owned the country. At his gesture,  the men fanned out in a circle. Well, that was about to change.

* * *

 

Asami and Ryota were underneath the great chandelier. They were in a ballroom, somewhere downtown. It was an event meant to celebrate the visit from the Earth Republic ambassadors. The whole room was festive, almost too festive for the dignitaries and politicians here today. So far they had spoken to a grand total of two of the politicians and they were already bored. The Avatar was conspicuously missing.

"At least the food is good," Asami said glumly. "And the music's not bad." There was a live band playing and a man crooning at centre stage.

"Are you sure you had the right address?" Ryota teased. “I could’ve sworn we walked into someone’s funeral.”

Asami sighed. "Raiko asked me to come because I helped repair Republic City. They might be interested in Future Industries as a developer for the Earth Republic. And Future Industries always needs new clients."

"You did a great job, I'm not surprised they would ask you," Ryota said, not just out of loyalty. Asami did do a fantastic job. Downtown had been rebuilt, with even better infrastructure, better buildings, better planning. It hadn't been easy. It had been years of repeated late nights, draggy meetings and frustrating schematics. So many nights spent alone, head in her hands, just wondering if she could really do it or if Future Industries would sink with city. There were times she agonized over questions no one could help her with. If she cut costs here for the citizens, sold it at a lower price, it would help them. But then, she would have to cut the wages for more hours of work. There was always a point where business touched her principles and forced her into difficult decisions. At that point, Asami always secretly looked to the picture frame in her drawer. Hiroshi Sato was the one who had taught her to stick by her principles. His reputation never did recover from his time in prison.

Asami dragged her eyes back to the dinner. The police were standing surreptitiously by the doors and windows, and even more guards were outside. Though the Earth Republic was more stable, there were still constant threats from the Red Lotus, fanatical fragments of Kuvira's army and other assorted assailants. Mako was taking no chances.

"Ms. Sato! You look well!" An older woman greeted her courteously and she recognized her as one of the President's advisors. Inwardly, she sighed and immediately felt bad. It was all part of the job. Grace, she reminded herself and began talking.

* * *

 

“I thought she would never leave,” Asami whispered. As they turned for more appetizers, Asami spied someone with the corner of her eye. She tugged quickly on Ryota's arm. Ryota, ever quick on the uptake, began to briskly walk in the direction she was leading him in. "Quick, let's –"

 "There's my favourite Republic…can. Republican. Seriously, what do citizens of Republic City call themselves?" Prince Wu was approaching at a speed to fast for them to disengage. They turned to face the onslaught. “And who’s this guy?”

"This is my date, Ryota. And Ryota, this is Prince Wu."

"Yep, prince in title only. I don't technically have any power anymore. Which is great. Leaves more time for my singing career, see?"

"Um, that's great," Ryota said brightly. He’d quickly caught on to Asami’s discomfort.

"So…" she started, flailing for a topic.

"Have you seen Mako around?” Wu interjected. “You know, for a police chief he doesn't seem to be around a lot."

"He's probably patrolling outside," Ryota said helpfully. "Mako takes his job very seriously."

"Ah well, it's a pity I couldn't keep him as a bodyguard." Wu shook his fist in mock anger. "That Lin Bei Fong! Where's Korra?" "She's my favourite Avatar," he whispered to Ryota.

"I don't know, isn't she with your people?" Asami asked.

"Nope."

"Well, that sounds like her," Asami said bitterly.

"Now, now, do I sense some resentment there?" Wu pulled them by the arm to some nearby chairs. "Come, take a seat. Let me tell you a story."

"Wait, what about mingling?" asked Asami. “I’m here on Future Industries business.”

"Never mind about mingling!” Wu said offhenadedly. “Future Industries is going to get the job anyway." He all but pushed them down onto the chairs. "Okay, it starts like this." Wu half-crouched before them. "It's a moonlit night. A man is lying in his bed, you know, just dreaming, sound asleep. Then, out of nowhere, comes six benders!" He hopped on the spot, tensing up, trying to mimic some form of earthbending. "They throw a giant stone at his head! He’s a goner! But it stops," he paused for dramatic effect. "Aaaand…Korra appears! She leaps into it like a tigercat. She's throwing out flaming punches and huge tornadoes and when the lights come on, turns out there's not six of them, but sixteen of them. She takes them all down anyway." Wu did some invisible fighting. "I mean, did you really expect it to end any other way?"

"No?" said Ryota.

"That was a rhetorical question. Ooo my favourite," Wu picked an appetizer off a roving waiter's tray. "That was my life, every other week for the past three years. That was the life of all the candidates. And then…" Wu pulled a dramatic face. "Problems hit the Southern Water Tribe! Left, right, centre!"

"No!" Ryota gasped, winking at Asami. Asami sighed. Don't feed the drama king.

"Oh yes! And so the Avatar went back home. And came back again to save our butts. And then went home again. So on and so forth. You get the idea." He picked another delicacy off the tray of the waiter. Asami didn't know what to say but Wu clearly did.

"I wish that was all the problems we had." He gestured with his hands and rolled his head. "Then we had to write a constitution. A constitution! I hadn't even heard of that word before that day. But we did it, Korra and I. Can you believe it? Korra and I (and several other people, he whispered other his breath) wrote that fat wordy important essay!" He threw his hands to the ceiling. "Now, Ryota, be a dear and get your prince a drink, would you? My throat is dying from all this talking."

"You're not my prince," Ryota said. "He's not my prince," he said to Asami. Still, he stood and went to the drinks table.

"And I read that letter you wrote Korra," he whispered.

"You what?" Asami repeated angrily. "That was private!"

"Yes, well, it was a mistake! I was looking for some other papers! I'm sorry I read it. But I think we're quite similar in certain ways."

"We are?"

"Yes, see, we both want Korra but we can't have her."

"No, I don't," Asami frowned. "Wait, you want Korra?" Her scowled deepened.

"Chill out, Republican. What I mean is the Earth Republic would love to keep her. President Jin over there is worried sick about how to progress. Minister Bai, there, by the dessert table, has no idea what he's doing.”

"And you're involved because…?"

"I’m not a prince anymore, but the Earth Republic is still my heart and soul! And I know Korra is what’s best for it. I want her to stay. You wanted her to make a choice. You won’t believe how much she’s changed, how much we’ve all changed. Perhaps you don’t quite understand what she’s been through. But see, Korra can't ever belong to just one of us. The Avatar belongs to the world. If you want your relationship to work -"

"There is no relationship!” Asami scowled. “And since when do I take relationship advice from you?"

"Your drink, Wu." Ryota appeared as if out of thin air and held out the drink.

"Thank you!" He winked at Asami. "Okay, in that case, this one's a keeper! Now excuse me, I'm supposed to sing the lead part in this next song."

"What's happening?" asked Ryota.

"Just cover your ears," Asami suggested, placing her own palms firmly over her ears to try and block out the sound of Wu's singing. She had a faint, nagging feeling that she'd just been swept off her high horse of righteous anger.

* * *

 

"What are we all doing here?" Mako asked. "It's my lunch break, Bolin, make it fast." They were meeting in a small hole-in-the-wall family run lunch place. Mako would not have been able to find it if Bolin had not send him very, very specific instructions.

Opal shook her head. "I don't know either. Bolin said it was a secret."

"How long will you be in Republic City this time anyway, Bolin?"

"Oh, actually, Opal and I will be going back Zaofu by the end of the month," Bolin said. "Suyin's there, plus it's an awesome place for a kid. Sorry."

Mako slouched and shrugged. "That's twenty days! Well, at least now I've got more reasons to actually want to meet you for lunch. So…what is this meeting about?"

“So, some nights ago, Opal and I were lying in bed, and we got to discussing more recent evets.” Bolin cleared his throat. "We," he paused for effect, "are going to hatch a plot to make Asami talk to Korra." Opal clapped her hands.

"Yeahhhh…I don't think that's going to work," Mako said.

"Buzzkill, Mako, why wouldn't it? You heard what they said at the party. Clearly, there seems to be a little bit of miscommunication going on."

"I'll give you two reasons. First, nobody makes Asami do anything. Second, oh yeah, did I mention that nobody makes Asami do anything? Oh, and I'm just going to put one more out there to make my case. Third, it's none of our business."

"Aww, it's so cool when you go all 'Detective' on me!" Bolin clutched Opal. She nodded in agreement.

"I did NOT go all 'Detective' on you!"

"You mentioned 'case'."

"That was one word!"

"Case closed."

"UGH!" Mako put his head down on the table. He hoped his food would arrive to save him from his misery. "Okay, Bolin, why would we want to get involved?"

"Because, clearly, they're so much happier when they're together then when they're apart! Back me up here, honey."

"He's right."

“How do you even know they’re…involved that way?”

"See people like Opal and I take vacations into the spirit world. By ourselves. People like Tenzin and Pema take trips into the Spirit World by themselves. People like Kuvira and Bataar –"

 

"Go to prison," Mako said, deadpan. "So you're implying…just before she disappeared…Korra…and Asami…Korra and Asami…"

"Yes I am!" Their food had arrived and Opal busied herself with doing the more important things such as eating.

"Good grief,” Mako groaned, rubbing his temples. “I hate drama. Okay, I agree with getting them to talk, but nothing about getting them together. Because that is frankly none of our business. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Bolin said enthusiastically. Opal mumbled her agreement through a mouth full of fish.

"So, what's the plan?"

Bolin fell back in his chair, job done. "Now, that's where you come in. I haven't got a clue."

Mako rubbed his face and sighed. "Let me think.” There was relative silence as they slurped on their meal. “Okay, Asami is, like, she'll keep her word. So if she promises to talk to Korra, she will. So we just need to get that out of her." He thought for a moment. "She's super competitive too. So maybe if we could beat her in something? And make a bet. We’ll need to pull a fast one."

"Well," said Opal, "it would have to be something she's good at for her to agree, right?"

"Yeah!" Both the brothers replied.

She cast a glance around. "She's good and paisho and Satomobiles…anybody's area of expertise?"

Their faces fell. "Nope," Bolin said deflated.

"There was this one person Korra mentioned who was pretty good at paisho," Opal said. "I only know because I was asking her about the Spirit World and what it was like," she said hastily.

"Great, let's get him onboard!"

"Um, he's a Spirit. In the Spirit World."

"Oh."

"Wait," said Bolin, "Spirits can come into Republic City, can't they? They can still meet."

"Yes, but then Asami would be suspicious for sure. We want to make it as fair as possible, and she'll be more likely to follow through. We need to be more subtle."

"Detective talk!"

Mako sighed and started on his rice bowl.

* * *

"Pirates!" The cry went from stern to bow. "All hands on deck! Pirates!" Korra was awakened from her slumber by the shout. Quickly, she ran down the corridor and scaled the steep narrow stairs. There was another boat heading quickly towards them. The ship was going at its maximum speed. This boat was faster. It clanged against the side of the boat.

"Let them board," shouted Korra. "I don't really want to go swimming to save their sorry behinds."

The pirate leapt on board, grinning. "Give up," one of them yelled.

"In your dreams," Korra muttered. She loved waterbending, but the only problem with it was that there was never enough of it around for her to do what she wanted. But now they were in the middle of the sea, it wasn’t an issue.

She swirled her arms. "What 'chu gonna do, lady? Give me a face wash?" A large wave surged up behind the pirates.

"Uh," another one poked the first on the arm. The pirates turned to look. Korra took a step, twisting gracefully, and pushed. The wave dropped down on the men, sweeping them down the deck into a waiting cage. The few water benders among them tried to bend the wave away, but Korra was much stronger than them combined. She'd learnt more than she cared to admit in the Earth Republic. They slammed, one on top of the other, into the cage.

"The other side!" There was another boarding party sneaking on board. Korra dove into their midst. She swung a fire-loaded kick and one and sent him sprawling into one of his teammates. It seemed too unfair to floor them all with a wave. She punched, and a tunnel of wind smacked another one in the chest, throwing him into the railing of the ship. Not that they had any hope of escaping. Stabilizing the Earth Republic had really honed her skill. The fight was over in minutes.

The other sailors dragged the men into the cage. The captain stood by the side grinning broadly. "twelve, thirteen, fourteen! Fourteen more pirates, Captain!"

"Thank you Avatar! Put them in the hold with the other forty of them!"

"Avatar?!" One of the pirates wailed, dismayed. His friend smacked in on the arm.

Korra smiled. "Least I could do." They would bring the pirates to the Southern Water Tribe for trial. She was doing her part for her tribe, but a small part of her knew it was more than that. In her mind, Asami and Future Industries were one. She was doing so hoping to earn for Asami’s forgiveness. She sighed. Would it ever be enough?

"How long will you be around?" asked the captain hopefully.

Korra counted swiftly in her head. "Two more days, Captain. I'll help you clear as many pirates as I can and send a few back with a warning for the rest of them. Hopefully that'll sort the problem out."

"Two days?"

"I've got unfinished business in Republic City, Captain. The sooner I'm back, the better it would be."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post my original work as it was, but the errors were simply too glaring, so I gave it a little face lift and a boob job. It's a little more readable now.

"They what?" Asami's Saturday had been ruined by the call. A group of Red Lotus supporters had wrecked one of the Future Industries factories. People were hurt, but thankfully, nobody was killed. Unfortunately, it meant she had a date to cancel. Ryota was supposed to be taking her out. He had particular routines and habits that Asami could guess in her sleep. They were probably going to Kwong's cuisine and then to the harbour to look at the boats. If it wasn't the harbour, then it would be the Spirit Portal. She hoped it wouldn't the Spirit Portal. “I’ll be right there.” Right on time, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ryota! Asami will be right down!" The familiar voice of her housemaid floated up.

Asami pulled on her gloves as she hurried down the stairs. "Morning," Ryota said. "These are for you." He handed her a bundle of colourful flowers.

She pulled on her boots. "You're so sweet," she took the flowers and hugged him. "I am so sorry about this, Ryota, but one of my factories got wrecked outside of town. I need to go and survey the damage."

"Oh." Ryota's face fell. "I was going to take you to Kwong's." He thought for a moment. He tried to look excited. "Then why don't we go together? Road trip?"

Asami glanced up at him. "Are you sure? It's a full day's drive out of town and I'll need to hang around there for a little while."

"I'm sure." Ryota smiled. His smile looked off. He looked nervous.

"Anything bothering you?"

"No, everything's fine."

They got into Asami's car, her souped up new baby. She even had a short range radio installed in the dashboard. Asami placed the flowers haphazardly in the backseat. She started the engine and sped out of the gates. It was sunny, but not too hot. The roads were not too crowded. The city had not yet woken up from last night's end-of-the-week celebrations. It was a good day for a drive. And still, Ryota remained silent in his seat.

Just at the edge of Republic City, Asami pulled over. The number one rule of road trips is that awkwardness kills. This had gone on long enough. Ordinarily, she would let him speak when he was ready, but they were just about to leave town for an unspecified number of days. She was simply unwilling to take the risk of a road trip from awkward hell.

"Okay, there's something wrong. You want to tell me what it is?" she asked gently.

Ryota looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Here it comes, she thought.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh." Asami removed her goggles. She didn't know if she felt more happy or sad. She wondered if she was somehow emotionally damaged because a part of her just felt so relieved to be breaking up. Instead, she stalled for time by turning off the engine and fiddling with the knobs.

Hearing no response, Ryota hurried on. "I just wanted to say I dated you not for your money or your looks. I dated you because you're you. That's also the reason I'm breaking up with you." He suddenly became aware of how that sounded. "I don't mean it like that! I just mean that I don't think we're good together. Whoever, you're looking for I don't think it's me."

She stayed silent for a moment. "You heard Wu and I talking at the dinner, didn't you?"

Ryota ruffled his hair nervously. He met her gaze briefly. "Yes, but even without that. I keep thinking that you look at me and expect someone different, someone maybe, a little more exciting, but I'm not. I'm just me. And then you always look a little disappointed. And…you're so busy with Future Industries. I mean, I really admire everything you've done, but sometimes it feels like…I'm not even a priority. Half of our dates are to official business stuff." He looked at her sideways. “I wanted to try. I really, really wanted to try to make this work, but I just can’t.”

Asami sighed. "I am so sorry, Ryota. I really, really liked you."

"I'm sorry too." He hesitated. "That night at the reunion dinner. What was on the other end of that last sentence?"

Asami averted her gaze. "We kissed. Korra and I kissed. I'm sorry I never mentioned it. You never asked and it just never came up."

"So you dated me after you dated the Avatar?” Ryota looked surprised. “I'm not sure but I think that's a compliment."

"I am so, so sorry," Asami repeated. "And…it wasn't really a date, I think. We were at her father's funeral."

"Oh."

They both sat in the car in complete silence. "For the record, I think what you're doing with the city is fantastic," Ryota said.

"Thank you. So," she sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

Ryota opened the door. "I'll find my way home, no problem." He shut the door and began walking down the street. Asami watched him go in her rearview mirror. He was slouching, hands in his pocket, kicking rocks along the street. She longed to give him a comforting hug and tell him again that she was sorry, but she knew that wasn't wise.

"Why am I so bad at- UGH!" She let her head crash down on the steering wheel. It was officially a horrible Saturday morning.

* * *

 

The drive to the factory was long and tiring. She loved driving but with so much on her mind, it was hard to pay attention to the road. Asami reached the factory way past sundown. The site was completely dark, but there were men with headlights still carefully searching the debris. The entire roof of the factory had caved in. This was one of her father's old factories, build when he had been a fanatic. It was mostly wood and platinum. He had been a very paranoid man.

The old foreman came running. Asami knew him. He’d worked under her father as well. "Ms. Sato! We've got your bunk all ready."

Asami shook her head. "Come on, I'll help with the search." She picked up an extra set of headlights and joined a pair of men looking through one section of the debris. They were searching for three more men who had been missing since this morning. They moved carefully. All around, the wood and metal creaked and groaned. Occasionally, whole sections would collapse into the ground.

"Help!" she heard a faint call in a far corner. "Over there!" She directed. They lifted a section of the rafters together. There was a mess of wood below but the voices were definitely coming from beneath that wood.

"Fernie! Is that you?" The foreman shouted.

"Yes sir! Unaka and Shoujin are with me!"

"Are any of you badly hurt?"

"No sir! But we can't get out! All we have is a small hole here for air."

"Can you fit into the hole? Where does it lead? Do you have any water with you?"

"I think it leads straight into the waste water pipe for the machines. The hole is blocked up on this side, only about as big as my arm. I can't fit. And nope, none of us were carrying any water."

The foreman considered the situation. "Okay, just don't touch anything. The whole thing sounds quite unstable."

Asami walked along where the wall used to be. "I think I see the pipe here." It was a large, round metal pipe. One end of it had been sheared away. The foreman shone his light into it. He tried to fit his head and shoulders into the hole. "No point. None of us will be able to fit. They'll just have to go thirsty till the morning. We’ll try and get them out when we can actually see properly."

"Actually…" Asami considered the hole. On the outside, the pipe disappeared beneath some debris. On the inside, her headlight couldn't reach the end of the murky darkness.

"You can't be serious," the foreman said.

"Oh, but I am. Pass me a few more extra bottles and three extra headlights. Tie them together with a string. I'm going in."

* * *

 

Reach, pull, reach, pull. She had hit her head once trying to see where she was going. After that, she kept her light off and her head down. So much for being graceful. Asami closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pipe around her and the flimsy piece of metal that was keeping the debris from falling on her head. There were faint shouts echoing down the pipe. The men had been instructed to shout into the hole to help her locate it. Behind her she dragged the bottles and lights on a rope.

Reach, pull, reach, pull. Think about something else, Asami told herself, instead of the crushing darkness. Think of something happy. Immediately, Korra appeared in her mind. Korra, as she was in the Spirit World, not the Korra she was today. Asami barely knew who Korra was now. Apparently the Korra of today flogged people in public squares. Asami didn't want to think about that. Think happy thoughts, Asami chanted silently, think happy thoughts. 

"Hey! Over here!" She had reached the hole. Asami slipped the first bottle out and pushed it through. It was eagerly received. "Ms Sato, I can't tell you how grateful we are," the man on the other side babbled.

"As long as you're alright. We'll get you out first thing tomorrow morning, I promise." She passed over the last of the flashlights and then wriggled backwards. Wriggling out backwards was even more excruciating than going forwards. Her mind flashed to back to the Spirit World. Back then, she looked at Korra and saw her future in her eyes. But maybe Ryota was right, Asami thought as she inched backwards through the pipe at a godforsaken hour in the night. Maybe there was really no space for anybody else in her life.

Asami sighed and lowered her hands briefly to her arms. What was it worth? Was her work worth her life? We all have to sacrifice something on the altar of success, Asami reminded herself. She should just be thankful it wasn’t more. She’d never really considered the fact that she might spent the rest of her life alone. Asami stared into the dark tunnel and saw only inky blackness pressing down on her. A long time ago, Asami Sato was afraid of the dark. Then she saw her mother burnt beyond recognition as a mere warning to Hiroshi. People were far more fearsome than either the dark or the loneliness. Asami had long since moved past that -- it's been years since she recalled that particular incident. Perhaps Ryota's break-up had had a much larger impact that she thought. Perhaps it was bringing up what she already knew -- she was far safer alone. 

“Ms. Sato?” the voices rang down the chute.

“I’m alright,” she replied as she began to move again. “Just resting for a moment.”

Asami felt the edge of the pipe with her foot. She wriggled out backwards and fell onto the floor, exhausted. "Good job, Ms. Sato. You really are your father's daughter," the foreman said quietly. He helped her up. "Let's rest for the night. You can survey the damage tomorrow."

* * *

 

The next morning, Asami was questioning the foreman about the blast when she saw a familiar shape in the sky. "Opal!" she called and waved.

Opal spiralled downwards and landed gracefully. "Sorry, Tenzin heard about the blast and decided to see if we could help. I kinda got a little lost finding this place."

"Oh, we've actually already gotten all the workers out. The foreman was just telling me about the blast. Seems like they some sort of Spirit Vine-based bomb," Asami said.

"I thought Korra destroyed those," Opal said. "She went on a rampage and searched and destroyed every piece of that technology she could find in the Earth Republic."

"There are reports that the Avatar took the weapons for themselves," the foreman chipped in. "I heard that from my cousins in the Earth Republic. Maybe that's where they got them from."

Opal and Asami exchanged a glance. "Thank you for your time," she said to the foreman and walked towards her car.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Asami looked at the clipboard. "Twenty injured men, eight injured women. Seven broken bones among them. No deaths. Can't salvage anything in the factory, we'll have to clear the land if we want to –"

"No, I mean about Korra."

Asami sighed and sat in the backseat of her car. Opal sat down next to her. "She's changed. I don't know…nothing seems the same."

"She's still the same! A little different, but she's still a good person."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, at the party, and during lunch we talked. Korra seemed like Korra." Asami sighed. "The whole issue seems quite personal, so I won't ask," said Opal. "But it really didn't seem like you were just angry about her not writing. You wouldn't be this angry about things like that." Asami hung her head.

"I know you're together with Ryota now –"

"Actually, Ryota and I broke up. It was a good break. He was very polite about it."

Opal's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh! Why?"

"He said we didn't fit well together and I was expecting something different from who he was. And he said I was too busy with the business for him."

"Well, you make the effort to see us. You arranged a reunion dinner."

"He has a point, though. I could have sent someone else up here. I could have sent a vice-president to those events. Ryota and I were supposed to go on a date today." Asami sighed. "I'm just a horrible girlfriend."

"No," said Opal. "Asami, I'm leaving the airbenders and going back to Zaofu at the end of the month for a year or so. I love what I do. Flying everywhere and helping people is my dream. I can't imagine having to stop doing it. But I would do it in a heartbeat for Bolin and my family." She smiled winsomely at Asami. "Maybe you just haven't found someone important enough for you to want to give it up."

Opal had managed to coax a smile from Asami. "When did you get so clever?"

"Living with Tenzin makes you old and wise by association," Opal stroked her pretend-goatee. "And also long-winded. You must be dying to get home and I'm holding you up!"

Asami laughed. "Thanks for dropping by, Opal. I do have a long drive back and I guess I had better get started."

Opal hopped out of the car. "You don't want a lift back to Republic City?" Asami asked. "I would be happy to drop you off at Air Temple Island."

Opal opened her glider wings and smiled. "Who needs a car like yours when you've got wings like mine?"


	6. Chapter 6

As she predicted, Asami neared the city close to sundown. It had been a long day of driving and she was exhausted. As she got close enough to see the buildings of Republic City in the distance, the dashboard radio crackled to life.

"Ms. Sato?"

"Yes, Mrs. Li?"

"I know you said only to use the radio for emergencies."

"Is…the house on fire?"

"Um, no. It's the Avatar."Asami nearly swerved into the oncoming lane.

"What happened to the Avatar?" she said and decided Mrs. Li couldn't hear her. "What happened to the Avatar?" she yelled, holding the speaker close to her mouth.

"I'm old, not deaf. Nothing, actually. She's meditating on our doorstep."

“That doesn't really count as an emergency,” Asami mused. “What does she want?"

"She wants to talk to you and she says she won't leave till you get home."

"Till I get home?"

"I've been trying to reach you all day."

"All day?!" Asami's pitch rose.

"Yes, she's been here since about nine."

"Invite her in!" Asami ordered.

"She won't come in, not without you. Apparently she's very traditional with her apologies."

"What?!" Asami floored the accelerator. "I'm on my way."

* * *

 

Korra sat on the doorstep, waiting. She'd finished the last of her food just minutes ago. The nice housekeeper had offered her dinner but she had politely refused. She didn't keep track of time, but it was already sundown. She didn't know Asami worked weekends. How much did she not know about Asami?

Anyhow, Asami probably also worked late. She might be gone for another two or three hours. Korra sat patiently, playing with the fur on her pelt. Though she had long gotten used to the silence in her head, she still wished she could talk to Aang. Had he ever had to apologize to Katara? According to the history books, Aang and Katara were a perfect couple. They never bickered or fought, or had any sort of disagreement that wasn’t quickly sorted out. Korra rehearsed her speech in her head. She had the first part down, but after that it really depended on how Asami reacted. She crossed her legs and prepared to meditate.

There was a loud hum of an engine and a sharp screech of the brakes. Korra opened her eyes. Asami didn't even bother parking properly. She vaulted out of her car. "What are you doing here?" she said, panting slightly. She'd clearly just sped through evening traffic. She appeared flustered and frazzled. "The whole day? You must be stiff as a board! I can't even –come in!"

"Um I wanted to talk to you," Korra replied vaguely as she followed Asami into the house. The door shut with a loud bang and the whole house was silent. Asami became suddenly aware of how awkward the whole situation was. She’d debated what to do on the ride back. She’d planned to hear Korra out on the doorstep and send her packing. But somehow, the sight of Korra sitting stiffly on the porch simply melted her resolve. She just wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"Let's go to my room," she suggested, leading the way up the stairs. Yes, good, a very good start. That gave her time to think. They reached the room. Now she needed to say something. "Ryota and I broke up," Asami said, surprising herself as much as Korra. True, that was on her mind, but she didn't expect to actually say it out loud.

"I'm sorry," Korra said.

"Don't be." The heavy silence resumed. Korra appeared to be gathering her courage so Asami decided to wait her out.

"I know you're angry about me not writing, but I tried, I swear. And there was just so much going on I was moving around all the time. Then the monarchy dissolved so messily I had to step in…Asami?"

She must have been glaring daggers at Korra. The Avatar took an uncertain step back. This was as good a place to start as any. "You’ve said that before. Now, let me talk. Before Kuvira, you were gone for  _three_  years and I had  _one_  letter. I was okay with that. It wasn’t pleasant, but I was okay. That just offended my sentiments. That, I can easily forgive.” Asami took a deep breath. It was now or never. All her thoughts in those rollercoaster years burst forth. “There are so many things I hated about you leaving. I buried my father alone, Korra. I rebuilt downtown and juggled Raiko all on my own. But worst of all, of everything you’ve done, I simply cannot forgive one thing. You became a dictator! That, I'm finding very hard to forgive. That offends my principles!"

"I am not a politician, but I built this city. Four years of hard decisions, with the gangs and corrupt men trying to take control. I built it to be free, to be a place anybody could call home. Why do you think I build cars and trains instead of Spirit Vine Death Rays? I'm finding it very difficult to forgive you for _trampling_  on everything I believe in!" Asami half-yelled. There was no one else at home. Good, she was free to shout at the only person she had wanted to share her life with.  

"I didn't! I can explain, 'Sami!" In the heat of the moment, the nickname had slipped out. Asami pretended not to notice. "When I came to the Earth Kingdom, it was chaos! Kuvira's army had splintered, the Red Lotus were growing and the Dai Li didn't want the monarchy to end. I didn't have a choice!” Korra’s voice rose as hers did. “I wanted to balance Kuvira's order with Zaheer's chaos. I didn't sell out, 'Sami, I promise.”

Asami tapped her foot. "I want answers, so you better spill,” she growled. “The newspapers?"

"The newspapers were being run by a man called Hong Lin, a supporter of the Dai Li. He was so powerful and I jailed him. In response, all his national and international papers wrote stories about me!" Korra's voice lowered. She was no longer indignant. "I don't know how much of it was truth and fiction. I don't know how many people I've hurt with what I have done. I stopped reading the papers a long time ago."

"Did you throw the Yang family into jail?" Her questions flew like bullets. She was careful to stare Korra right in the eyes. 

"Yes."

"Without food?"

"No. I said they were to be fed and clothed."

"Did you order the arrest of several other people without trial?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a banquet every other weekend?"

"No."

"Did you forcefully take over the Dai Li corps?"

"Yes. Force was the only way they would respect me."

"And then you installed yourself as a supreme leader," Asami said. Korra didn't waver. She looked right back at Asami, her expression honest.

"Did you absorb the assets of the people you threw in jail?"

"Yes. I needed money to feed the people."

"Did you order a man flogged within an inch of his life before the palace?"

Korra paused. "Yes. He was a murderer."

Asami opened her mouth to speak. "It was a bus full of school children." Korra cut in in a quiet voice. "It just boils down to where you draw the line. Where you think I would draw the line, and how much you trust me, 'Sami,” Korra looked up with something akin to resignation in her eyes. “In the four years I was gone, have I really lost that trust too?”

“I know you want to do what’s right. But even Zahir and Kuvira thought so too,” Asami said. She couldn't bear to see Korra upset, but she had one more question. She clenched her fist on her pants.

"And Ghazan?"

Korra met her gaze for the first time. Then she rested her head in her hands and began speaking. "I tracked him to the Earth Kingdom. He'd been hiding in a village with Red Lotus supporters and when he heard I was coming, he fled up a mountain. I followed him and I found him at the peak. Ghazan was kneeling on the ground because one of his legs was gone at the shin. He was taunting me. He said things about my father. He said things about his loss. I don't think he knew that Zaheer was still alive. We fought. I was basically throwing the mountainside at him. And still, he was matching me blow for blow." Korra paused and removed her hands. She was no longer looking at Asami but instead reliving the past.

"I overpowered him eventually. Knocked him over. He was right there, kneeling in front of me, looking at me like, like he was  _disappointed._  I was furious. I had this rock right in front of my fist. And I, oh spirits," Korra covered her face. "Oh spirits, what was I doing with the rock in front of my fist? I wanted to put it straight through his brain."

"Ghazan, he…he looked me in the eye." Korra shuddered. "And he said – he said, 'I'd rather die a free man than live a prisoner. And then he fell. Or he jumped. I don't know, it just happened so fast." Korra was crying. Strong, brave Korra, who had faced down Zaheer and Vaatu and Amon, was crying. Asami couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around Korra, cradling her. "In that last moment, I ran on instinct. I pushed out my arm." Korra whispered, "I can't remember, 'Sami, I can't remember if I had actually reached out for him and failed or if I had thrown the rock and killed him. Maybe that was what made him fall over. The next thing I remember is just kneeling there, surrounded by all the stones from our fight."

Korra's tears were flowing freely. Asami clutched her tightly, rocking her gently. She had kept that a secret for so long, containing all her doubt and her fears within herself. "Hong Lin's friends heard rumors about our fight from the villagers and they put it in all the papers. I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't. I shut down the national papers." Korra said. "What if they were right?"

They stayed like that, just hugging tightly until Korra composed herself. Then, Korra said, "I don't have any of the other Avatars to guide me. I don't know if I was right or wrong. I don’t know where the line in the sand is. Asami, maybe I did what I thought was best. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it’s all horribly wrong. I don’t know. But I do know that I never, ever want to have to do that again. I was miserable every second of those years. I just wanted to go home."

There was a long pause. "I was afraid," said Asami softly. "You had changed so much that I barely knew you. Two months ago, there was an article with you in your formal Earth Republic attire and I  _didn't even recognize you_ till I read the article. I wasn't there in the Earth Republic. I can't imagine what you must have gone through. I'm so sorry I gave you a hard time. I'm sorry I didn't trust you enough to think you would come back to Republic City."

She took a deep breath. "I was I afraid I had been abandoned, but now I see it was selfish and it is necessary. The Avatar has to fix everything that's broken and bears all the burdens of the world. That means more to me than a single person." She stepped away from Korra. "Wu recently told me the Avatar can't belong to any one person. I think I finally understand. And…I think he's right."

Asami focused her gaze on the floor. Her heart was breaking and she refused to let Korra see it. Korra had a way of destroying her resolve. "I think he's right," she repeated. "But we can be friends. We can still be friends."

There was no reply. Asami risked a look in time to see Korra's expression shift. She looked determined. "I belong to the world as much as you belong to Republic City, 'Sami."

"It's different. I can leave this city and move away anytime I wanted."

"Can you really?"

Asami was silent. She didn’t see Korra move, but she felt a calloused hand on her cheek. Korra kissed her, slowly and softly, savouring every moment of it. It was better than anything she'd dreamed of in those difficult years, when she was scared and alone and trying to make things right.

Asami's arms crept around her waist, clutching her tight, almost as if she was afraid the Avatar would disappear. Her mouth moved tenderly against Korra's, trying to say everything she couldn't in those years when she had been exhausted and alone and trying to make things better. Korra broke the kiss and rested her nose against Asami's cheek, inhaling her scent.

"All I wanted was to come home," Korra whispered.

* * *

 

"And...it's Ryota Suzuki! The first car past the chequered flag is Ryota Suzuki! Which means he has now pulled ahead of the competition! It’s a one-man show for the trophy!"

"Whooo! Ryota! Ryota! Who's the man! Ryota!" Bolin chanted. Varrick and Zhu Li had free tickets to the race and couldn't attend it, so they forwarded the tickets to Bolin. They were currently researching another one of Varrick's hare-brained schemes –boats that were  _supposed_ to sink and move underwater.

"Come on! Let's go meet him!" Bolin said, pulling Opal behind him. She grabbed Mako and the two of them made their way to the Ryota's team shed.

"Um I don't think we're going to be allowed in," Opal said.

"Nonsense! We're  _friends_. Besides, I'm Nuktuk. Asami's probably there with him now and we should go congratulate him on his win before we leave." Bolin approached the muscle-bound Water Tribe man with the undercut guarding the door. Opal and Mako hung back to let him do the talking.

"Hello, we're some…very famous friends of Ryota's and he's expecting us. Can we go in?"

The bouncer stared at him and consulted a list. "He didn't say he was expecting anyone. So no."

"Pleaseee?"

"No. And get out of here before I call the police."

Mako stepped forward. "Sorry, I'm sorry. We have business with Mr. Suzuki. We need to ask him some questions." The bouncer eyed him. Mako flashed his badge. "If you have a problem with that, you should take it up with the Chief. I hear he's a very reasonable guy."

The bouncer sighed and waved them through.

"Mako, you're the best!" Bolin whispered. They went down the corridor until they came to Ryota's room. They knocked.

"Coming!" Two seconds later, the door opened. Ryota appeared, looking very dishevelled. The room was small but cosy. It had small bunk and a couch, along a table and a chair. A shiny trophy was on the table.

"Oh, come in, take a seat. Tea?" Ryota put a pot on the small stove in the room. The three of them squeezed onto the couch. "So, what brings you here?"

"We watched the race! You were so good! The way you cut that last guy off at the turn was incredible!" Bolin was going into fanboy mode.

Ryota smiled. "Thank you."

Bolin looked around. "Where's Asami? I thought she watches your races."

"I wish Asami had been that enthusiastic. She came to watch once or twice and she listened to the rest of them on the radio."

"Wait, 'had been'?" Mako asked. Opal kept quiet.

"I broke up with her almost a week ago."

"Oh," they patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone better," Bolin said lamely and then thought of a better idea. "You should come out with us. I'll buy you a drink."

Ryota considered it. "Sure. I could definitely use one."

* * *

 

"I really liked her, but it just didn't work," Ryota said, nursing his sake. They were seated in a large bar a short distance away from the tracks.

"I totally understand that," Mako said. “When it comes down to it, Asami is just a girl. There’s plenty more of them.”

“Somehow, I'm not very upset about it. It kinda feels like…closing a business deal. Besides, I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.” They sat in companionable silence for awhile.  "So, what are you guys up to?"

"It's just the usual for me. Catching criminals, filing paper work. No wonder Lin's so grouchy all the time. It gets a boring after awhile."

"No way," Ryota shook his head. "I thought being a cop was the most exciting job around! How about you, Bolin?"

"Oh, we're leaving for Zaofu in two weeks or so. So in the meantime, we're just putting our affairs in order. You know, like Opal's airbending duties, my endorsement contracts, the rented apartment, Asami's life -"

Ryota choked. "Asami's life?"

The three of them exchanged stares. Opal leaned back and let the brothers have their staring match. "Um, we kind of have a plot to make Asami talk to Korra," Bolin said slowly. "See, a long lont time ago, we’re all really good friends. And we hang out all the time together since we were kids. But now Asami hates her guts and they're messing up the dynamics of every gathering we have! If we invite Korra, we can't invite the Asami. If we invite Asami, we can't invite Korra. You've seen what happens when they both get invited. It sucks."

"Not my idea," Mako said, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"And Opal and I are leaving so soon for such a long time and we won't get to see them anymore!" Bolin said, pulling at his collar. This conversation was getting from awkward to difficult.

Ryota was silent for a long moment and Mako was afraid they had crossed a line. Then he said, "How are you planning to do that?"

"You're not mad?" Opal asked.

Ryota shrugged. "What's there to be mad about? I mean, it's not as if you wanted to get Asami and Korra  _together_ together. Plus, Asami needs more friends." Then, more quietly, he said, "And I think it'll be good for Asami to have Korra around."

"Um, uh, we were planning on making a bet with Asami and winning. Then, she'll have to do a forfeit. We just haven't decided on what yet."

"Why don't you challenge her to a race?" Ryota suggested.

"But none of us can…oh.  _Oh._  You would really do that for us?" Bolin said.

"Why not? Besides, it'll be fun to beat Asami Sato in a race."Ryota smiled. "It’s gonna be the highlight of my year,” he joked. “And I’ll get some payback.”

Bolin flung his arms around Ryota. "Thank you! You're my hero!"

"There's just one problem though." Ryota said. "I have better reflexes, but she has better planning and concentration. I can win only over a shorter course. So you'll have to make sure you get that."

"How short is short?" Mako asked. "15 rounds? 10 rounds?"

"5 rounds." Ryota said. "Just 5."

Bolin pumped his fist into the air. "You better watch out, Asami Sato!"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

"Bolin! Mako! Opal!" Asami followed the waiter into Kwong's and sat down at their table. They had decided that since they were going to try and force Asami to do something, they might as well do it in style. It was four in the afternoon. It was the only free time Asami could squeeze out of her schedule today. "What's with the urgent lunch?"

“Lunch? It’s tea!” Mako said.

Asami shrugged. She hadn’t eaten yet.

"This is an intervention," said Bolin seriously. Opal just nodded and tried to remain uninvolved. She supported Bolin in whatever he wanted to do, but it didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to get on Asami's bad side.

"Okay…?" Asami said. "For what?"

"We want to make a bet with you, Asami Sato. If we win, you have to talk to Korra. Properly. Try and be friends again."

"Why?"

"Because its making everything awkward! And I miss Team Avatar. We used to have awesome adventures together," Bolin pouted. “I want that back.”

"Don't you think I might have good reasons for not wanting to talk to her?"

Bolin thought for a moment. "No. Can't think of any good one. Maybe you can't be friends. But is there really ever a reason you can't be civil?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. Why not just play along? "Okay, but that means if I win, you have to do something for me." Mako gulped, but he nodded bravely. "What do you have in mind?"

"We want a car race." Asami couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that the three of you aren't really good drivers."

"Yes, well, should be easy for you then," Mako said. "Since we're, as you say, lousy drivers, do we get to pick the number of rounds and the place?" Asami was thinking hard. Something was not quite right.

"You pick the number of rounds and I'll pick the place," she countered.

"Done," Bolin said. Ryota had said he had driven in all of the circuits in Republic City. He would be familiar with all of them.

"Done," Asami agreed and they shook hands.

"So…which of you will be driving?" Asami asked. The food had arrived and she began picking at the appetizers.

"I'm pregnant," Opal said. "I can’t do it. Too much risk involved."

"I can't break this face, it's in my contract," Bolin said. They all turned to Mako.

"Oh, um," he clutched his scarred arm. "Ow, ow, ow, it hurts! I can't drive!"

Asami looked confused. "Then who…?"

"I'm driving,” a familiar voice said from behind her. Ryota finally made his entrance. He'd been hiding in the lobby for some time.

“Ryota?” Asami’s voice went up an octave.

“Uh yeah,” he ruffled his hair.

"Oh, hi! Um, you are driving for  _them_?" she said incredulously.

"Yep."

"But what…? How? Do you even under—” she gaped at him, conflicting emotions washing over her. Ryota didn’t exactly look at ease, but he was smiling tentatively. They were friends, Asami reminded herself, they could still be friends, even though the last words he had said were still running over her raw heart. At last, she glared at Mako and Bolin. “You sneaky little -" She composed herself. This was not over. It hadn't even begun. "You know what? I'm going to wipe the floor with you guys." Asami checked her planner. "I'm free this Sunday afternoon.”

“I thought you’re not usually free?” Mako asked.

“For you, I’ll make an exception. Meet me at my old mansion. Let's settle this bet."

* * *

 

"What do you think we're doing here?" Bolin asked, kicking a rock.

Mako shrugged. "Wait for Asami to come and you'll know." Right on cue, Asami pulled up beside them. "Come on," she said. The mansion itself and the grounds were bustling with people. The whole place seemed to be under construction.

"Wow, I thought you sold the place," Opal said.

"Nope, I'm turning it into a library and a park," Asami said. “I bought my new place from my own earnings," she said proudly. She led them to an old abandoned building at the back of the old mansion and unlocked the padlocks. "But I requested that they leave this place alone."

"Isn't this…?"

"My father's old workshop." Asami opened the trapdoor, leading them onto the tram. She pulled the lever. The gears came to life and the tram moved slowly underground.

"You're not secretly an Equalist, are you?" Mako asked nervously. “I’m legally bound to report you.” Asami didn't reply. They reached the bottom and came to the giant room they'd seen the mechabots. Unlike the previous time they were here, the room was brightly lit. Instead of the mechabots, there were machines in various stages of construction. Tools and machine parts were lying everywhere. They recognised only some of the machines. It was part workshop, part museum. One copy of the hummingbird machine they had built to fight Kuvira sat in one corner. A fighter plane dominated another. Right in the centre of the room, two sleek black cars sat waiting. At the end of the room was a giant tunnel.

"This is my private lab. I come here sometime to tinker around." In one corner, there was a couch with a blanket thrown haphazardly on it and a small portable stove. "I sleep here sometimes." Asami said. "That tunnel here leads to the other Equalist tunnels," Asami pointed and unrolled a map. "Last year, I sealed off most of the side tunnels so it forms a loop." She traced the track on the map.

"Wow," Bolin looked around. "Wow. You are officially awesome. And also, this is so unfair." Ryota gave them a shrug. It was within the rules. Asami had every right to do this.

"Come on, let's take a tour of the racetrack.” She approached the cars. “Both cars are the same model, equally new. It’s the same car you used last season, so you should be familiar with it.” Asami said, trailing her hand along the chrome body.

“You know the car I used last season?” Ryota asked in surprise.

“Of course,” Asami said as she strapped on her helmet. “I might not be so into their drivers, but I am interested in cars. And this was a sweet model.” Ryota grunted as he stepped into his car.

They split into the two cars and Asami led the way into the tunnel. The track had brightly lit spots where they passed the rusty old terminals and more dimly lit areas of solid rock further into the network of tunnels. At some areas, the remnants of the old monorail could still be seen. The tunnel itself was wide enough for four cars. She pointed to the hole in the ceiling and they passed.

"That's where we escaped while trying to find Korra. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Mako said. "That was a close one."

"Good job Lin was there," Bolin agreed.

They completed one loop and arrived back in the lab. "Okay, so the three of you can sit here." She pointed to a bench.

"Aww we can't watch?" Bolin asked.

"Sorry," Asami said apologetically. "I didn't think to build spectator stands when I first modified it. It's just me down here, you know?"

"It's alright," Bolin reassured her. They sat themselves down on the bench.

"First car out of the tunnel wins. Simple as that. 5 rounds?"

"5 rounds." Ryota agreed.

"Think you can handle that?" Asami arched her eyebrow.

"I'm looking forward to kicking some Sato ass." He put on his helmet.

"Here's a whistle. Whistle means go." She handed it to Opal.

"Okay. Ready?" Both the drivers gave her a thumbs up. "On your mark, get set," Opal blew the whistle hard. The two cars flew down the tunnel and disappeared. A few minutes later, they heard a car zoom by, followed distantly by another.

"Okay, I'm going to assume Ryota's ahead for now." Mako said, listening intently. A few minutes later, the cars passed the tunnel again. Mako cocked his head. "She doesn't seem so far behind now."

The cars completed their third round. "She's definitely catching up," Bolin said. The fourth round produced only a single sound undistinguishable sound. They waited on a bated breathe. "Oh, oh, here they come." Bolin said. The sounds of the engines grew louder and louder, until the whole tunnel seem to vibrate. Both the drivers were pushing their cars to the top speed.

One of the cars was ahead of the other by less than an arms length. They waited on a bated breath as the machines whooshed past, and then came to a screeching halt. The drivers emerged and removed their helmets.

"Nooooo!" Bolin cried dramatically and toppled backwards on the bench. "Just kill me." Mako groaned and cover his eyes.

Only Opal jumped up energetically and pumped her fist. "That was a great race!"

“You’re on the wrong side,” Bolin said lamely. “And we didn’t even get to watch the epic race.”

Asami grinned as she shook out her hair. She’d won by just that little bit. "Good race, Sato." Ryota reached over and shook her hand. He was smiling brightly from the thrill of the race. "At least my humiliation wasn't public."

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr. Champion. As for you guys, I'll see you for your forfeit on Sunday."

"Aren't you going to tell us what it is?" Mako asked.

"No," Asami strode closer to them. "Look, Bolin, I know I've been out of sorts with Korra and its breaking up the group. I'm really sorry. I'll try to fix it."

Bolin smiled. "So I win anyway? It's okay. Apology accepted. Group hug?" He hugged Asami and Opal tightly. Mako joined in from his side. "Come here Ryota!" Ryota put his arms gingerly around them.

"Hug like you mean it!" Bolin said, extracting his arms and flinging them around the whole lot of them and squeezing tight. Everything was going to be alright again.

* * *

 

Korra scrunched up the piece of paper. She just couldn't get this right. She glanced at the watch. If she wasn't careful, she was going to be late. Just go for it, she told herself. This was finally going to be the letter she would send. She had spent her week in and out of Council meetings, bringing the President around and introducing him to the important people in Republic City. They had gone through every major department of Republic City and thought about how to adapt it to Earth Republic's situation. It was a nightmare and she rarely had time for anything else. She had to treasure this little free time and stop procrastinating.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are you? Things are good in Republic City. I've been thinking about Dad a lot these days. I think it would be best if –_

She paused thinking and rethinking the phrasing of every sentence. There was no good way to say this, so she might as well just go with it what she had. Korra completed the letter and sealed it to mail. She grabbed her glider. Korra didn't know exactly what category of friends they were, so she chalked it down as a friendly hanging-out session. With Asami. This was the first time she was meeting Asami after their talk. She didn't want to be late.

She reached Narook's in good time. Asami wasn't alone. She was with Bolin, Mako, Opal and Ryota. Korra felt an unreasonable knot of jealousy in her stomach. They broke up, Asami had said. Then what was he doing here?

Bolin looked up and saw her first. He looked alarm but he waved. "Korra's here, Asami!"

"I know. I invited her." Asami turned and smiled. Immediately, all her attention went to Asami and Korra grinned back. She couldn't help it. Asami was her magnet. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"You two made up!" He said. "You took us up on the bet for nothing! I should be pissed but I'm just so happy!" He stood to hug Korra over the table.

"What bet? What's going on?" The rest of them filled her in. She could feel Ryota watching her interactions with Asami quietly from his corner. Her hands were itching to touch Asami but she stayed away. This might not be the best time for that. Besides, she had no idea what they were now.

"And Asami won so we have to do the forfeit," Bolin cried, "You were friends this whole time?"

"Um," she exchanged looks with Asami. "We've only been friends for like, a week. But thanks for caring, Bolin."

"Does this mean you'll get me out of doing the forfeit? Opal doesn't have to do it! And neither does Ryota!"

Asami crossed her arms. "That because Opal is pregnant and Ryota is a poor victim of your scheme." She winked at Korra while Bolin put his face down on the table.

"Cheer up, Bolin, how bad can it be?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

"You've  _got_  to be kidding me."

Bolin and Mako were standing in the Air Temple's courtyard, both strapped to giant contraptions with huge cloth wings. Ikki, Meelo and Jinora were standing behind the gliders, marvelling at the material. Korra was watching their reaction with amusement. Somehow, both she and Asami had managed to shuffle their obligations to get an entire day free. Asami had invited her to watch a little demonstration.

"Can it really fly?" asked Meelo.

"No, not really. It just glides," Asami said, checking their straps. "Okay, I kind of imagined people jumping off cliffs to start the process, but since we've got airbenders around, lifting off shouldn't be a problem."

"Who would jump off a cliff for this?" Mako yelled.

"Well, you would if you knew you would be safe," Asami said. "This thing is perfectly safe."

"Still don't trust it," Mako muttered.

"But you trust me, don't you?" She smiled sweetly. Mako just sighed. "I mean, it's not as if I was the one who came up with the bet. Believe me, it could have been much worse."

Opal waved to Bolin. "Have fun!" Bolin groaned.

Korra gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I gotta say, when Asami asked me to spend the day with her, I didn't think it would be so entertaining."

"You're welcome," said Bolin morosely.

"Okay, Bolin, you're up." Asami said, hand on her hip. "Remember, if anything goes wrong, just pull this strap and it'll release you from the glider. And the mighty Avatar will come save you." Asami winked at Korra. "Now, just run down this pathway and do a little jump. Ikki, Jinora and Meelo will give you a little boost to get you off the ground."

Bolin sighed. "Goodbye, loved ones. Goodbye, my dear sweet Opal." He really did not want to do this. Earth was his element, not air. He ran down the path and squeezed his eyes tight and jumped. There was a sharp tugging feeling and with his earthbending, he could literally feel the earth falling away. Bolin opened his eyes.

"ASAMIIII!" he cried. He was gliding way above them, but not too high to hear.

"Just circle!" Asami shouted back.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Apology accepted! You'll come down! Eventually! There's not enough wind around to keep you up!" Bolin circle tentatively as he slowly descended. He was starting to get the hang of this steering rudder. He drifted downwards like a spiralling leaf and was almost to the ground. Home sweet home.

"Hey, this is actually kind of – NO MEELO NO!" He shouted.

Meelo swirled his arms and gave a massive upwards punch. "Look, he's a bird, he's a plane, he's gliding!" The wind hit Bolin's glider and carried him up, all the way over the top of the Temple. Bolin screamed and clutched on to the handholds of his glider. He hung his head. "I am never betting against Asami Sato again. I think I just peed my pants."

Down below, Asami gestured to Mako. "Step up, Chief. You're next." Mako swallowed.

* * *

 

At long last, Bolin had landed. He pulled the safety release the moment his feet touched the floor and fell down, kissing the dirt. "I am never leaving you again!" he cried. He ran over to Opal, hugging her tight. "Come on, dunderhead." Opal led Bolin into the temple, presumably for a change of pants and lunch.

Asami nudged Korra. “It’s not every day you see an earthbender fly, is it?”

Korra shook her head. “I’ve seen some pretty incredible things, but no. That’s a first.” Asami appeared troubled. “Something wrong?”

“What happens next? When do you need to go back?”

“Once Jin is done with the talks here,” Korra replied, looking everywhere except at Asami.

“Well, he’s almost concluded his business with Future Industries, amongst other things. So I guess that’s probably very soon,” Asami said and folded her arms in the most passive-aggressive manner possible.

“Listen, ‘Sami –”

"Can I go a little higher? Pleaseee!" Unlike Bolin, Mako was actually enjoying the experience. Jinora sighed and gestured for Ikki and Meelo to line up. The three siblings sent him a gust of wind that brought him even higher than Bolin had been.

Conversation interrupted, Korra was examining Bolin's discarded glider. "Could I have a go?"

"Why not?" Asami took a deep breath. That argument could wait. Why ruin a perfectly good day? She positioned her in front of the glider and strapped her in carefully, hands lingering all over Korra's body. She could feel Korra's breathing speed up. Who knew? When you put this strap into this loop and pulled it over there for that buckle, it just made  _everything_ look so—

"Hey," Korra interrupted her thoughts softly. "Kids are over there, so you gotta stop teasing me. I promise we’ll finish that conversation.”

Asami coughed and took a step back. "Remember, safety release is here."

"Pssh. I'm the Avatar. I don't need a safety release."

"Well, then I hope I'm getting my gliders back in one piece."

Korra turned to Ikki, Meelo and Jinora. "Don't even THINK about it. I'll boost myself off." She started running down the path, and then swept the wind into her glider. Korra rose swiftly. The glider was much bigger than what she was used to and it rose faster than she expected. Soon, she was level with the top of Air Temple.

She was gliding! Even without using bending, she was gliding! With the usual airbending gliders, she would have expected to be falling by now. Instead, the huge wings and light material kept her aloft, drifting gently with the wind. Korra tested the steering. Asami was a genius. Her Asami was a  _bloody_ genius. Her Asami? Korra looked down at the small figure. Surely Asami deserved someone who could be around for her. Someone who could get her all the lunches she missed and listened to her complain about her board of directors and Varrick. Korra would soon be expected back at the Southern Water Tribe once her business with the Earth Republic was done. What would happen to them then? Was she being fair to Asami? Korra shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"KORRA!" The sound came much closer than she expected it to. Korra looked up. Mako was almost right in front of her. He was fumbling with his steering mechanism, but he was no pro. They were going to collide.

Oh well. "Sorry," she muttered as she pulled the safety release. The glider rose abruptly without her weight, narrowly missing Mako. She plummeted towards the tallest building of the temple. Oh, this was going to be fun. She slowed her descend with gust of wind, and then skidded down the side of the Temple, bending the earth to control her fall. She bent one brick out and threw herself over the shorter buildings and the walkways. She landed on one of the shorter curved roofs, allowing her momentum to bring her forward. She rolled and launched herself out off the tiles. She landed in the courtyard with neat forward roll and flowed straight onto her feet. Three feet away, Asami stood before her with a lifted eyebrow.

"So…did you plan that or did you really just fall?"

"I almost crashed into Mako." Korra dusted herself off.

"How did that happen? The sky is so big!"

Korra shrugged and smiled impishly. "I was distracted." She took Asami's hand. The CEO blushed.

"And my glider?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Might have totalled it."

"First the car, now my glider. I had better not let you near my plane."

"It wasn't like I threw your car at a mechabot. You did that yourself. And you have a  _plane_?" Korra asked.

"And let's not even mention the airship." Korra laughed and rested her head on Asami' shoulder. She stiffened, and then to Korra's relief, she relaxed and smiled.

"How about lunch, if you're done?" Asami suggested. "I packed a picnic basket for the both of us."

"So…it was all a ploy to get me out here with you?"

Asami flipped her hair. "Planning is kind of my thing."

"Let's find somewhere a little more private." Korra grinned.

Korra found a secluded spot on a cliff away from most of the buildings. It looked out into the bay, facing the tall buildings of Republic City. Asami carried the picnic basket over, laying out the mat and putting it down. The wind caressed her hair as she unpacked the food.

"How'd you manage to get a day off work?" Korra asked, sitting cross-legged on the mat.

"I told them I was testing a new prototype, which technically, is not untrue," said Asami. “Here, have a sandwich.” Korra took it hesitantly. “I didn’t make it. Mrs. Li did.” With a barely audible sigh of relief, Korra unwrapped the grease paper and took a huge bite. They ate lunch in companionable silence. Then they both lay down on the flat rocky ground. Korra reached for Asami's hand, entwining it in her own. Asami made no move to untangle her hand.

"You know, that glider thing is genius." Korra said.

"Nahh," Asami shrugged.

"It's a pity Bolin doesn't seem to like it though," Korra laughed.

"I'll probably have to make it up to him and buy him dinner sometime. You should have seen them though. They were so certain they were going to win. I just couldn't let them."

"You know, you're hot when you're stubborn." Korra said, eyes on the horizon.

"I'm always stubborn," Asami replied.

"I have to agree," Korra smiled, finally turning to look at Asami’s profile.

Up above, Mako was still circling. "Hey! There's Asami and Korra! Asami! Korra!" He waved. Neither of them seemed to notice him. "Okay, wait. Are they, oh okay, yeah they're gonna kiss. Oh now they're kissing. I'm not looking! Public indecency! I'm not looking!"

* * *

 

Korra was looking at a shelf. Most of the shelf comprised of little trophies and trinkets and even a couple of old books and old drawings. They had had dinner and talked about everything under the sun. It was relaxed, almost as though she had never been gone. They were now at Asami's house for drinks. Korra got the feeling that Asami wanted to prolong the day as much as possible. This was so officially a date.

One particular shelf caught her attention. Korra found an old Fire Ferret helmet. "You kept it?" Asami nodded. She poured out yet another portion of wine into the two empty glasses. "I found it when we scavenged the old Arena. I thought it had to be yours."

Beside it were two framed photographs lying face down. "May I?" she asked. Asami nodded, taking a sip of her wine. The first was a picture of the four of them. It had been taken for a local newspaper but Asami had obviously managed to get a good copy of it. Mako was standing awkwardly with his arms slung around Bolin shoulders and Asami's waist. Bolin was giving the camera man a thumbs up and Pabu was sitting on his shoulder, all dressed up. Korra was at the very end, her arm resting on Asami's shoulders while Asami's arm went around her waist. She was grinning at the camera.

The second picture was a back view of them at Varrick's wedding. They were sitting side by side, the Spirit Portal shining in the background. She didn’t know who the photographer had been, or how Asami had found the photo. Korra touched the picture frames. "It was such a long time ago." She still had her wolf tails back then. She touched the ends of her short hair. Maybe she would grow it out again and tie it up just like that. Beside the picture frames, a familiar flower rested on the shelf.

"I can't believe I was ever so young," Korra said wistfully.

"I can't believe it either." Korra turned. Asami was just behind her, observing the items on the shelf over her shoulder. “It’s only been four years,” Asami said.

“And almost ten since this,” Korra rubbed her thumb along the side of the first picture frame. “Where did all that time go?” She looked at the back of her hands. The skin was more worn, her palms more calloused. She’d gotten a few small scars here and there.

“Korra?”

Korra jerked out of her thoughts. She turned to regard the taller woman. A faint blushed tinged her rouged cheeks. Asami's hands brushed across her shoulders and Korra froze. The hands trailed along her shoulders and down her back, and along her ribcage.

" 'Sami? What are you -?"

Asami kissed her hard. She shoved Korra against the wall beside the shelf and kissed her with a bruising force. Korra took a split second to react, and then she was moving her mouth just as desperately against Asami's. She could taste the wine on Asami's lips. Korra took a sneak peek at the glasses on the table. Asami's was empty.

This officially proved it. Asami was a horny drunk. Well, not drunk, but she was definitely tipsy.

While Asami's mouth ravaged hers, her hands caressed her sides, feeling the hard muscles on her back and her shoulders. Her hands dipped lower and cupped Korra's ass. Asami squeezed. Korra moaned. Asami's lips moved from her mouth and ghosted kisses across her cheek to her ear. "I've wanted to do that all day." Asami whispered, nibbling on her earlobe and brushing Korra's ear with her tongue. Korra closed her eyes and voiced her pleasure with a sordid sound. She let her head fall back. She was putty under Asami's hands. Asami's mouth drifted to Korra's neck. She bit down hard and then soothed the spot with her tongue. Korra tried to control her reactions. She had to stop this and she had to stop this now. She pushed Asami away gently.

"You're drunk."

"Not drunk. Tipsy, maybe." Asami said, wiping her smeared lipstick on her sleeve. "It's not fair if you look like that," she gestured. "And expect me to keep my hands off you."

"Why did you even drink so fast?"

"I don't know," Asami said, looking like a child being lectured by her parents. "I drink when I'm nervous."

"And…I make you nervous?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. A little," Asami said. "You have to go back to the Water Tribe soon enough. Or maybe to the Earth Republic. I don't know, but whatever this is, I want to make it count. There's only so little time left before you have to go away again." She paused. "I've tried, and I just can't resist. Anything," Asami said quietly. "I'll settle for anything. Any little thing you can spare me. I don't care what anybody else says. Or what the newspapers write and the radios gossip about me. I just don't want this to end." Asami had effectively just put her pride in Korra's hands. Didn't Asami believe she deserved better? Korra felt a painful stab of shame, an ache in her heart. She'd done this to Asami. This was a product of both their decisions, but mostly hers. Gently, she grabbed Asami's hands.

"I want to do it properly. And I will." Korra led her slowly to her bed. "One thing at a time. I'm putting my stuff in order one thing at a time. Just give me a little time and I'll figure this out. As for now, you should probably get some sleep." Asami resisted her efforts for a moment. Then, she buried her face in Korra's shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Okay, but I'll have you know that patience isn't my strong suit." Asami said.

* * *

 

Korra paced on Asami's doorstep. It was seven in the morning. Asami had said she usually went into work at eight. She had finally received a reply from her mom. She really should have said something about this the last time they met two days ago, but she wasn't certain of what the reply would be. Korra checked the time. She rang the bell.

"Oh, Morning!" Mrs. Li said. "Come in, Asami should be in her room."

Korra made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door was not shut and it swung open slowly. Asami's room was a complete mess. The shelf had been knocked over and broken glass lay all over the floor. The two chairs were both broken in half and the balcony doors were wide open.

Asami was gone.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The date with Korra had gone quite well, Asami reflected as she brushed her teeth. Her memory of how the night ended was a little hazy, but she’d woken up sharp and well-rested, so it couldn’t have been too bad. She gurgled and wiped her mouth. On this particular night, Asami Sato had the privilege of going to bed only slightly after midnight. She kept her papers, neatened her table and got into bed. She was dead tired. As soon as her head touched her pillow, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Asami shivered in her bed. She pulled the blankets closer to her as the wind blew across her cheek. Somewhere in the room, there was a quiet squeaking noise. Wind? Asami's eyes shot open. Like a good engineer, Asami oiled most of the doors and drawers in her house for Mrs. Li's convenience. She didn't bother with the balcony doors though, because those were usually left shut. Someone or some people were coming in through the balcony doors.

She turned her back to the intruders and pulled the duvet further up. They were fairly quiet. Practiced thugs, she realised. Her heart was pounding as she plotted her next move. Never mind about who they were, she had to get out of this. Whoever was coming through those doors in the dark of the night wasn’t coming to give her flying kisses. They were coming around her bed now, trying to steal quietly over the wooden floor. Kidnappers, she guessed. Kidnappers underestimating a non-bender like her. In a flash, she threw the duvet straight at them and rolled of the other side of the bed. Her intruders, momentarily startled, struggled with the blanket. The whole room was lit by bright moonlight. There were four of them, all of them masked. Only two of them carried weapons. She attacked the unarmed ones first. Benders were more dangerous to her than non-benders.

She caught the first one in mid-punch. This one looked like a firebender. She twisted his arm. A rock came flying at her face and she hefted the man into its path. The rock smacked him straight in the chest. He fell to the ground. The second was an earthbender. Earthbenders were easier targets for her more agile fighting style. He took a solid pose and punched an uppercut. Asami leapt gracefully over the raised piece of stone and kicked him hard in the nuts. She had no morals whatsoever in this fight.

Asami spun around and straight into a jab to the face. She fell down and rolled. Keep moving, she reminded herself. Or else the other two would get her. The two of them held short staffs. No knives? Finally, some good news. It meant they didn’t want to kill her. That’s great, Asami thought. Still, their range would be greater than hers. The first kicked at her. They were also obviously trained. She dodged. His axe kick landed heavily on the chair behind her. The back of the chair broke off. She took her chances and kicked high, catching him straight under the chin. He reeled backwards. She picked up the other chair beside her and raised it over her shoulder, bearing down. It stopped in mid motion. She glanced behind. Her other attacker had one hand on the chair leg pulling the chair back and the other holding the staff and sweeping it under her legs. Asami made a neat jump. If he wanted the chair, he could have it. She pushed hard on the chair in the same direction the man was pulling. The chair crashed into his chest and knocked him to the ground.

The other intruder was back. Asami gave him her full attention. He jabbed once twice, and then punched. Asami blocked and dodged. He grabbed his staff from the floor and swung in. It caught Asami across the stomach and she fell winded against the desk. Her assailant punched towards her and she managed to roll off the other side of the table clutching her stomach. She crawled out as he kicked towards her face. Asami's head snapped back and she saw stars, but held on for the counterattack. Her legs stretched out, wrapped around his supporting leg and twisted. He lost his balance and fell. Asami gave him a swift punch to the sternum. She looked up at the shelf at the wall them. She grabbed Korra's helmet, throwing it to the side, and then pulled hard on the shelf. It toppled. The man's eyes widened and he caught the shelf, using his strength to hold it up. Asami grabbed her keys, the helmet, and ran out onto the balcony.

The streets were barely lit, but she knew this place like the back of her hand. On the plus side, it meant she could finally test how fast her baby could go. She slammed on the accelerator. Asami turned on her radio. "Asami Sato to police station." There was no reply. "I am calling to report an attack on my –" There was a click as the channel was shut off. Asami was stunned. Whoever was coming after her had people on the inside. She had just essentially broadcasted her successful escape.

Asami fiddled with the knob. All she received was static. Mako’s radio was off. She growled in frustration and checked her gas. Not enough to make it far from the city. There was only one other place she trusted to be safer than her own home. Asami barely slowed for the corners, scratching her paintwork on a streetlight. She had no idea how long she had. Her gut instinct told her those weren’t small-time kidnappers. They meant serious business, and not everybody had the skill to infiltrate her home. It just remained to be seen how long they would take to reorganize. She headed for her old mansion. She rammed right through the signs prohibiting entry and parked her car in the hedges surrounding the old house. Hopefully, it would remain undetected.

She sprinted over to the old workshop, down the trapdoor and into the lab. She ran to the far wall and located an old lever. Asami wiped the dust of it with the sleeve of her nightgown. Using all her strength, she pulled. It hadn’t been used in years, but hopefully it would still move. A thick platinum wall slid slowly from the floor, the grinding of the gears producing an incredible amount of noise. It reached the ceiling in a loud crash. Now, hopefully, if anyone found her lab, they would just think the platinum door was the far wall. All that she had left was her couch, her little stove and a racetrack.

Asami located a spare change of clothes and changed. She had also brought something else along with her from her car. She slid the electric glove on and put the helmet over her head. Then, she sat on the couch waiting. It was going to be a long, chilly night.

* * *

 

An hour must have passed. Then, she became aware of the loud voice beyond the wall. Her fears were confirmed. The intruders had rallied. For whatever reason, they wanted her bad. There was a lot of talking, and then sounds of noises of metal on metal. They were searching the lab. There was more talking as the noises stopped. Then there was complete silence. Asami heaved a sigh of relief.

PHOOM!

The wall held. Asami jumped and pressed her ear against the wall. Did they just set her lab on fire? Her heart twisted at the thought of all her work going up in ashes. She pressed her hands against the wall. She would be safe here. This wall might get hot, but the whole room wouldn't catch fire easily. When would it be safe to emerge? She would give it till seven. Then she could easily hide in the crowd, or find Mako. Daylight would be her friend. All she had to do now was to wait for the fires to die down.

She sat back uneasily on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself. This sort of thing might have happened once or twice after Kuvira’s attack, but not recently. The perps had always been caught and locked away. She missed Korra immensely now. She missed the sense of warmth and security Korra gave her. Asami pushed the thought away. It wouldn’t do anything good for her head or her heart. Asami gave it twenty minutes for the fire to die down. Then, she pushed the lever back up. The huge door groaned and began to open from the ceiling. It had just started when Asami heard footsteps coming down the tunnel. She jumped behind the couch and waited, watching the door, willing it to descend faster. She could make a quick escape on the other side. There were many quick light footsteps coming into the room.

"Search the area," the order came.

She heard the footsteps fan out. Asami peeked out and studied the height of the door. She could make it. She could jump that height. One of them was walking around the couch. It was now or never. She jumped up, grabbing the intruder by the wrist and giving the assailant a good electric shock.

"She's here!" Asami noted with dismay that there were about twenty of them. She ran for the divider. Something collided with the back of her head. If she hadn't been wearing a helmet, her skull might have cracked. As it was, she just stumbled. She turned, but before she could attack the earthbender, another one of them came at her with flailing fists. She dispatched this one with another quick shock and tried to run. She reached the earthbender and she ducked under his quick jab to shock him on the chest. She dodged a kick and kept going towards the door.

She was at the wall. Asami tried to jump. Her leg wouldn't budge and she almost fell over. Her left ankle had been frozen to the floor. Quickly, before she could shift again, another earthbender did the same to her right foot. Asami was trapped. One of the attackers punched her in the jaw. Asami reeled, but her stuck legs prevented her from falling over. She set her glove on 'HIGH' and began shocking anybody she could reach. Might as well bring down as many as she could. She brought two more down this way, until the earthbender came to his senses and used a piece of rock to trap her arm. They grabbed her wrist, yanked the glove off her hand and then cuffed her wrists together. Her legs were more difficult. It took three people to restrain her as they cuffed her ankles. They removed her helmet and tossed it on the floor. Somebody produced some spare cloth and stuffed it into her mouth. One of them, a big burly man, hefted her onto his shoulder. Asami struggled but his grip was like vice.

"Let's go." They marched out of the tunnel. They came at last to the hole in the ceiling that Lin had dug years ago. They took turns climbing the ladder out of the tunnels. The burly man tied a rope to her hands and the rest hauled her up. At the top, three vans were waiting. The man picked her up without much trouble and threw her into one of the trucks. Asami skidded to a stop at the back of the van and laid still, fear coursing through her veins. She was in  _so_ much trouble.

"Look what the wolfcat dragged in." Asami looked up. Ryota was sitting in the driver's seat.

* * *

 

"Hnggh oo huc," Asami rolled onto her knees and used her cuffs to bang against the steel mesh separating them. She reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth, coughing and spluttering.

"Don't look at me like that, Asami. It's nothing personal." Ryota said as he started up the van, following the other two vehicles. "I'm just following orders."

"I hate you," Asami said.

Ryota ignored her. "When they gave me the assignment I thought it would be a cakewalk. You should have seen yourself. It was just pathetic. You pretend to be that kept together, successful woman, but we both know you're just a hot mess. But seriously, you've got to be the world's most difficult girlfriend." Asami stopped trying to speak and glowered instead. "They're not going to be happy I didn't know you were  _that_ good at martial arts." Ryota sighed. "On the other hand, I did bring them here. Lucky old me, Asami hands the location of her secret lab straight into my hands. Even throws in a free back entrance! And here I thought you were actually smart."

“I should never have trusted you.”

Ryota glanced back. “Perfect hindsight. But poor little Asami was quite desperate for friends, wasn’t she?”

They were out of the city limits, driving towards the wilderness. "Why are you even doing all this?" she asked desperately. Gone was the shy earnest man she knew. In fact, he seemed quite eager to talk.

"Do you even know who my parents are?” Asami remained silent. “See, if you had even bothered to find out, I would be in hot soup. My father is Doja Suzuki. My mother," he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Is Mei Yang. Of the Yang family your girlfriend Korra just threw in jail. Oh, I had a cover story all made up, but a little bit of concern would be nice."

"She's not my girlfriend," Asami replied.

"Yeah right. Do your eyeballs know that? Now I know why you would never let me touch you.I saw you at the dinner, eyeing her across the room. It was bloody rude of you, Sato, with your boyfriend standing right there.”

"You bastard! You bloody fucker! You’ll pay for--" The van screeched to an abrupt stop, throwing her against the mesh. Ryota exited the van and then open the back.

"I don't think you'll be alive to do that," he muttered disinterestedly. He caught Asami by her handcuffs and yanked her bodily out of the van. She struggled, but Ryota was much stronger than he looked. "They have plans for you." The burly man was waiting for her again. He slung her over his shoulder as they started up a gentle incline through the woods.

"By the way, I let you win that race!" Ryota called.

"Shut up, Suzuki." The burly man said. "Go back to your little car and go home."

They emerged from the woods at the foot of a hill. In front of them was a cave. One by one, they filed into the darkness. The cave ran straight into the belly of the hill. It ended in a small dimly lit cavern. They set Asami down and bound her to a chair. Then they began their preparations. Asami watched them carry in their equipment. Her jaw dropped. For the first time in her life, Asami wished fervently that Korra wouldn't come for her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter!

Korra rushed down the stairs. "Mrs. Li! When did you last see her?"

"Yesterday morning. She didn't come home by dinner time," Mrs. Li said. "I left right after dinner. But I'm sure she was home last night. The food I left for her is gone."

"Radio the police! Tell them someone's attacked Asami Sato!" Had Asami managed to escape the room? Or had she been taken from here? Korra went around to the garage. The car was gone. Korra exhaled in relief. She couldn't help but feel proud that Asami had escaped. She could be anywhere, Korra knew. It would be best to start with her hideouts. Korra opened her glider and flew towards the mansion.

They had told her Asami had a secret lab in the old Equalist hideout. From the air, Korra spotted Asami's car, parked in some bushes perfectly parallel to the wall it was next to. She landed neatly in front of the door and tried the handle. The door to the workshop was locked. Korra forced it opened with a gust of wind. The trapdoor was open. Korra frowned and descended into the basement. In the darkness, she lit a pillar of flame and gasped. Somehow this wasn’t quite what she was expecting. Everything in the front half lab was burnt and black. Korra's breath caught and she swallowed. She walked slowly towards the far end of the room. Compared to this previous end of the room, this part looked polished. It looked like a fight had occurred in the far end. Her old helmet was lying carelessly on the floor. Korra studied the remnants of earthbending in the room.

Someone had been trapped here, probably by the foot. Korra put her own shoe over the mark, gauging its size. At least they had taken her alive. Her heart sank, but now was not the time for grieving. Her experiences in the Earth Republic had taught her something after all. Korra left the workshop. It was time to get some help from the spirits.

Korra approached the closest Spirit Vine. She hadn't done this in a long time. Korra placed her hand on it and concentrated. She got nothing. The presence of the spirit vines was strongest close to the city. Asami wasn't in Republic City. Where was she? Maybe Korra just had to try harder. She placed her hand on the Vine and concentrated again. There was a faint something. It was nowhere as clear as it had been with Wu. It was just a fuzzy image of the entrance of a cave and a location imprinted in her mind. That was good enough for her.

Korra went to Asami's car. She radioed the police station. "This is the Avatar. Put the Chief on the phone NOW. This is concerns the attack on Asami Sato." There was a short delay and Mako came on.

"Korra? What happened? Do you have a location? I have people at her mansion."

She passed the location to Mako. "Affirmative. Korra? Where do we meet you? Korra?"

Korra had already dropped her radio and was in the air, flying as fast as she could for the cave.

* * *

 

Korra approached the cave carefully. The entrance was rather small. She had seen one van hidden away in the bushes, but that didn't necessarily tell her how many people were inside. She sighed. She hated doing this. Korra pulled off her boots. Now, just like she was taught. Korra regretted not spending more time perfecting this particular skill. She stomped down hard on the ground and closed her eyes. The white rings fanned out around her. She saw about five people at the entrance, standing ready. They must have been tipped off about her arrival. Not good enough. She had to see more.

"Come on, come on," she muttered. Korra took a deep breath and concentrated hard, and stomped. The white rings sped out from under her foot. Immediately, she could see all the way into the narrow cave. Right at the end, Asami was sitting on a chair. Her arms were chained behind her back and a cloth rested over her lap. A big man stood behind her, a knife at her throat. At the two far corners, two men were standing at the ready with metallic poisons. They were throwing everything they had at her. Korra eyed the whole setup suspiciously.

"Give it up, Avatar, or she dies! Lay flat on the floor with your hands behind your head!" Someone called from the cave. "We know you're here! We'll give you five seconds! Five!" They didn't know anything. How dare they use Asami? Korra's anger flared, but then she damped it down. This was the single most crucial step. She concentrated hard.

"Four! Three!" She felt around all the metallic objects until she reached the one at the far end. This was as good a guess as she could make.

"Two!" Oh spirits, she hoped she had the right one. She had no other choice.

"One!" Korra twisted the object towards her, around the side and then straight smack into the back wall and sealed it up. At the same time she clamped a solid rock over the man's body, trapping him. If she had made a mistake, Asami would be bleeding dry right now.

Time's up. Korra leapt into the cave.

Some people say the Avatar state should only be used in save-the-world-scenarios. Korra didn't care. She didn't even bother with finesse. Neither was she gentle and considerate. The waterbenders tried to catch her. She reversed the jets of water, freezing their arms. She ploughed straight through the blasts of fire and punched their rocks right back at them with twice the power. There was absolutely no way their bending could help them against the Avatar. She was pissed and she wanted them to know it. None of them even came close to touching her. She was just destroying them; she swung left and right, knocking over the attackers with fire and then sealing them in earth. She would deal with them later. How dare they lay a hand on Asami.

She had reached the end of the cave. Korra saw with incredible relief that she had been right. Asami sat, still alive in her chair while the big man was clamped up in rock. She dispatched two more benders with a quick roundhouse fire kick and a stone wall to the stomach. The two metalbenders saw her and launched their poisons. They had forgotten two things. First, the last time it had happened to her, she'd been chained up. Second, they were kidding themselves if they thought to be on par with Zaheer. Korra bent the poison away and kicked a boulder at them.

Korra sprinted over to Asami, who was looking at her, wide-eyed. She cut her chains quickly with her firebending and pulled the gag from her mouth. The sound of laughter filled the cave.

The big burly man was laughing. "Hello Avatar."

Korra pulled off the black cloth covering Asami's lap. Asami ankle was tied to a spirit bomb. Korra's heart stopped. Spirit energy was an imprecise instrument. No two bombs were ever the same. She'd stopped Kuvira's spirit cannon before, but that was different. This was probably a counterfeit model created in some fanatic's basement. She had no idea of how it would work. The timer on it was 0133 and counting down.

"If the bomb is moved, it blows. If she moves, it blows. If she doesn't, it blows anyway. Not enough space to fly with your firebending, not enough air to fly with your airbending." Korra stared at the bomb in horror. "Checkmate, Avatar. Hong Lin sends his regards."

"Run Korra run!" Asami begged. "The whole cave is mined with demolition charges! Run!"

She had half a minute minutes to make a decision. Korra bent all the kidnappers out of the cave sealed in their rocks, even the big burly man she hated now with all her heart. Korra pulled Asami into a standing position. Could she bend faster than an explosion? And for that instant, all her focus, all her energy would be on pushing. There would be nothing left for herself.

"Korra. Go," Asami said sternly, almost as though she could read Korra's mind. "I can't leave. I won't."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Korra said quietly. She gathered as much air as she could and pushed.

The bomb behind her exploded.

* * *

 

Pure spirit energy enveloped her as the charges blew, shaking the entire cave. She was being burnt alive. Korra screamed and retreated into her mind, but there was no escape there. The spirit energy flowed into her very being and Korra shuddered. This was too much energy. On the outside, the burning pain lessened. In a split second, Korra knew that she had two choices. If she kept the energy outside, she would burn and die. If she took it into herself, it would flood her spirit and she would die.

Korra took it into herself.

In her mind, Korra ran across a landscape. She ran and ran. The energy followed her like a wave of lava. It was immense and unending. She was desperate. Korra was very, very desperate. She came suddenly to a huge black chasm between purple cliffs. Without hesitation, she jumped.

She landed heavily on a piece of thick ice, as though on a frozen lake. She was surrounded on all sides by cliffs. There was nowhere to go but under the ice. Beyond the ice, she could see a void, and shiny glistening fragments of a dream. The tidal wave of energy poured into the chasm after her. Korra rammed her fist into the ice, not caring about the pain. The energy had reached her. It was curiously painless. Korra looked at her hands, only to realise the skin was flaking away in parts. The energy was peeling at her spirit self. With horror, Korra realised that it was  _erasing_  her.

 _Please, somebody, help me._ She punched her fists into the ice again with quick succession. Her fists were bleeding and bruised now. The ice cracked a little. The energy was all around her, suffocating her. Korra had never imagined she would die drowning. Her little fingers were gone.  _Please._ She hit the ice again, as hard as she could. The pain in her hands was immense, but it was nothing compared to her fear of death. Her right hand was a stump now. She didn't have much time left.

Korra summoned all her might and crash down with her left hand. She screamed, cradling what was left of her broken hand before it too was erased. The ice beneath her creaked, groaned and shattered. Korra fell into the void. The energy flowed in, gushing around her. Korra tried, but she couldn't move. She was drained. Her vision was disappearing and she could barely breathe.

The world was fading black.


	11. Chapter 11

Memories ran like a mover reel in her mind. The first bonding with Raava. Standing before a group of young girls, training them into Kyoshi Warriors. Meeting Katara for the first time after being frozen in the iceberg. Airbending in desperation again Amon. Then Korra saw herself at the peak. Her arm was slowly punching outwards, the rock following ahead.  _Oh no._  Korra almost didn't want to watch what happened. Ghazan toppled. Then, Korra saw her hand open and stretch out for Ghazan. The rock fell to the ground, forgotten.

She woke up with a start in the rustic room she recognised as Air Temple. It was dark outside and she was alive. I made it, thought Korra with a sigh. She stretched her body and immediately stopped and winced. She was sore all over. Her side was still tender. Gingerly, Korra rolled up her shirt. It was covered by neat bandages. Kya had done a good job. There was another bandage around her upper arm and various cuts on her arms and legs from the flying rocks. She hadn't noticed those. She lay in bed for a moment, just enjoying the peace and quiet. She had finally had her closure. Korra sighed. It felt like eons ago.

There was a chair and a stack of magazines by her bedside. Korra picked up the first one, Cars and engineering, just as the door slid open. "Korra! You're awake!" Tenzin said, rushing to her bedside. "How do you feel?"

Korra coughed. "Like Oogi just landed on me."

"Well, not too bad then, all things considered." Tenzin set a cup of tea by her bedside. "You've been out for almost three days. I just made her go home." He gestured to the pile of magazines on the table. "What happened? Asami's told us some of it, but how did you survive the bomb?"

"I'm not sure either, but I regained my connection to my past lives."

"You can speak to Dad again?" Tenzin asked excitedly. Korra sat up and flopped back down with a groan. Her head was still swimming.

"Easy, Korra. You're still recovering. We still don't know the full extent of that spirit bomb on you. Are you sure you’re alright?" He touched two fingers to his temple.

Korra nodded. "I think so. How did I get back here?" Korra wanted the full story.

"When the bomb exploded, the police had just reached the cave. They've arrested all the kidnappers they found. Then you came out from that mess, almost dead. Asami drove you back here herself. I hear she's earned herself quite a handful of speeding tickets. Kya was able to save you, but she says any later and you might be facing serious problems."

"So…did I miss anything important?" Korra asked.

"Well, Mako and the police are on a manhunt for one Ryota Suzuki and other connected fanatics."

"Ryota?"

"According to Asami, he was in with the fanatics all along. She also had some very choice words for him."

Korra scowled. "Figured. I never really liked that guy."

"I'm sure that was the only reason," Tenzin said primly, drinking his tea.

"And Bolin? Has he left yet?" Korra asked eagerly.

"Bolin and Opal shifted their departure day to wait for you to wake up."

"Oh whew, I can't miss that. Especially after I missed Bolin's wedding," Korra grimaced.

"Well, for legitimate reasons, of course. Now rest up. Kya won't forgive me if I keep you awake." Tenzin fetched a bowl of stew placing it on the bedside table. "Pema made this in case you're feeling hungry." He got up and left.

Korra devoured the bowl of stew. Then she slept again. When she woke up, it was still dark outside. Gingerly, she sat up. The stew seemed to have done some good for her head. Korra placed her feet on the floor and stood. Immediately, she grabbed the chair for balance. She walked slowly across the room, careful to go easy on her wounded side. Surely Kya would forgive her. She had some place else to be.

Korra knocked on the door and pressed the doorbell. For once, she had taken public transportation to Asami's place. There was no answer. The whole house looked dark. She walked around to Asami's balcony and jumped, bending some wind to help her. She landed unsteadily. Asami's room was lit. The room had been put back in order, all the broken glass swept up. Only the chairs were still missing. She was towelling her hair dry and packing her briefcase. She was preparing to leave the house again to be with Korra.

Korra didn't think Asami would appreciate it if she just burst in. She knocked. Asami looked up, startled, before her face broke into a bright smile. She rushed over to the door, throwing it wide open and flinging her arms around Korra.

Korra closed her eyes. She was finally home.

* * *

 

"Are you crying? Why are you crying?" Korra asked, alarmed.

"I'm not. I'm just tearing. I don't know why. Don't ask." They remained locked in a tight embrace until Asami spoke again.

"I didn't think you were going to come out. The whole mountain was falling." Asami bit her lip. "And then when you came out, you were in such bad shape, Korra," Asami whispered. Asami had bags under her swollen eyes. She didn't look like she slept much in the last few days. "Even after that, Kya looked you over and couldn't find the reason you weren't waking up. I thought you wouldn't wake up. Ever."

"I've beaten worse odds before."

"You should have run," Asami said.

Korra arched her eyebrow at Asami. "Do you hear yourself right now? She cupped Asami's face. "I don't think there's anything in the world that would have made me."

She noticed bandages around Asami's wrists. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, holding her carefully.

"Not much. The cuffs cut into my skin," Asami assured her. "You, on the other hand…”

"I'm going to pummel Ryota the next time I see him," Korra growled as they sat on Asami's bed. Asami triple-bolted the balcony doors behind her. Evidently, she had upgraded her security.

Asami laughed. "Mako is already on his tail. I doubt he's going to let Ryota get very far." Korra reached for Asami's hand and held it tightly, as though afraid that she would disappear again.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Korra said. She flopped backwards on the bed and Asami lay down beside her. “The reason I was looking for you the other day in the first place.”

Asami tensed. "Yes?"

"I abdicated my position as Southern Water Tribe Chief with blessings from my mom. I don't think it's fair to them to have a chief who's only around half the time anyway. Nalok has been Chief Minister for the last twenty years and was a good friend of my father's. I think he'll do a great job."

Asami looked confused. "That's wonderful, I guess. But what has that got to do with me?"

"I just don't want to leave every job half-done. I'd rather do less and see them done well. But there are some things I can't live without. 'Sami, when I thought I was going to lose you, I went crazy. I know I should have done this a long time ago, but will you be my girlfriend?" Korra asked, looking as serious as she could manage.

Asami flipped over and straddled her, kissing her hard on the mouth. Korra came up for breath. "It'll work, I promise. I won't travel for long periods. Anything you need, I'll do it. I'll fetch lunch. I'll clean your car. I'll even –" Asami kissed her again, softly this time.

"I sense that you've got a long speech prepared," Asami said.

"I'm serious, Asami. I'd do anything," Korra said. "I would trade my bending for you."

"Love shouldn't require that kind of sacrifice," Asami whispered, kissing Korra's forehead. "Do you really have a long speech prepared?"

"Yeah," Korra blushed. "Want to read the next twenty pages of it?"

"I'll pass.” She kissed Korra lightly on the nose. "I blew off so much work over the last one week I keep thinking it’s going to bite me in the ass, but so far it hasn’t. I could have done this a long time ago, I just didn’t want to.  Opal once told me that one day I'll find someone I would give up Future Industries for. I think I found her a long time ago. Wherever you go, Korra, I'll follow, even if I have to give up my father's legacy to do it."

"Love shouldn't require that kind of sacrifice.” Korra pulled her down gently, cradling Asami's face in her hands. She lay carefully on top of Korra, resting her weight on her elbows and knees. Korra gave a happy sigh of contentment. Asami kissed her again, caressing Korra's soft lips with her own in a long, languid kiss. Korra's hands drifted up and down her back. She could stay like this forever, just surrounded by Asami's warmth.

"Is that a yes?" Korra asked.

"That's a yes," Asami agreed.

"Good," whispered Korra. "Because I didn't have a plan B."

Asami smiled at her, the first bright brilliant smile she had seen on her face in a long time. "You don't need a plan B. Don't you think Tenzin will be mad you left the island in this state?"

Korra shrugged. "I'll tell him Asami is nursing me back to health. I'm sure he'll understand. Tenzin's a smart guy."

* * *

 

The farewell proceeded with just a simple send off. Opal and Bolin loaded their remaining bags on to Juicy on Air Temple Island. There was supposed to have been a nice dinner at Narook's, but given the change of plans, the dinner had been cancelled. The airbenders had also come to see Opal off, but most of them were gone now.

"I'll come by as soon as I can to see you." Mako told Bolin. "You're going to be a father!" He hugged his little brother. "I still can't believe it. Grandma would be ecstatic."

"Take care," Korra told Opal. "Don't let Bolin get too stressed out. I know he really,  _really_  wants to be a good dad."

"I won't," she said. "And I know he will be. I'm glad you've healed well."

Korra shrugged. "Takes more than a mountain to kill me."

"I'm glad everything worked out," Bolin said, nudged Asami. "You're one lucky woman."

"Yes, I am," Asami agreed. "And you're one lucky father." Bolin smiled.

When they had finally run out of things to say, they knew it was almost time for the couple to leave.

"One last time! Just for the fun of it," Bolin begged.

Korra sighed. "Alright alright!" She put her hand out. Asami put her hand on top of hers, giving it a slight squeeze. Mako was next, and then Bolin. "Team Avatar on the count of three. One, two, three! TEAM AVATAR! Booyah!" There was a half-hearted 'Team Avatar' from everybody else, but they were all grinning.

"You guys are awesome." He hugged them. "But I've got to go now." Juicy was ready and waiting. Opal was already on board holding the reins. Bolin clambered on. "I'll write often!" Bolin yelled as Opal flapped the reins. Juicy rose into the sky. "I'll see you guys soon! I'm going to be a father!"

They kept waving until Juicy was no more than a speck in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

The baby boy had been born healthy and the birth had been free of complications. As far as anybody was concerned, that was a huge success. Bolin had organized a baby shower to celebrate the occasion and the both of them took Asami's fastest airship over. They wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world.

“He’s going to be an airbender,” Kya guessed.

“No…” Bumi drawled, half-drunk. “He’s going to be an earthbender. He has his father’s nose.”

“What’s his nose got to do with it?” Kya asked.

Bumi raised his glass as he leaned unsteadily against the back of a chair. “Hear, hear! Everyybodyyyy!” He slurred as the chair almost tipped over. “I proclaim this boy an earthbender. Anyone else care to bet against the house?”

Asami glanced at the little bundle of joy. “Why not? I’ll take one against you, Uncle Bumi.”

“What?”

The small room filled with a chorus of voices as the rest of them made their bets around a bewildered Bumi.

“I’m tired,” Korra yawned. “Wanna head back?”

They walked hand in hand back to their guest room in Zaofu. They were both dolled up for the occasion. "That baby is going to have an over-protective uncle," Asami said, shaking her head.

"Mako means well," Korra replied. "And you never know. He might actually be useful. I was a riot as a kid."

"Even worse than you were when I met you?"

Korra laughed. "It's a miracle I made it past ten."

"I can't believe Bolin's grown up so much! The first proper conversation I remember having with him was when you all first came to my house to hang out. He drove my butler crazy."

"Yeah, the first time we talked properly was when he took me out on a date."

Asami stopped outside their door and arched her eyebrow. "So...you've dated all three of us?" she asked incredulously.

Korra's eyes widened, then she smiled impishly. "It was once! And a long time ago! Besides, I've only gotten together with two of you, and I intend to marry only one." She pushed open the door to their room. Inside, lighted candles were placed strategically around the room. "Korra, what—" Asami turned.

Korra took a deep breath. "'Sami, you are  _awesome_. You've been the most supportive friend ever. You've believed in me regardless of my flaws and in spite of my absences and inattentiveness. I know you're not demonstrative with your feelings, but I know you love me." Korra got down on one knee. She took out a beautifully carved silver wedding band with ruby details. Asami had her hands over her mouth. "Asami Sato, do you love me enough to marry me?"

"Yes," Asami whispered. She looked stunned. Korra's heart leaped. As Korra slid the ring onto her finger, Asami came to her senses. "You just blindsided me!" She smacked Korra lightly on the shoulder.

Korra kissed her. "What?"

"I had ring and Senna's permission! I was even prepared to go wolf-ox hunting! I can't believe you beat me to it."

Korra laughed. "Is that why you asked me to leave while you radioed my mom in garage?"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to propose in Zaofu?!"

"You weren't," Korra teased. "That's the whole point."

"But yes, my answer is yes!" She pulled Korra into the room and pushed her onto the bed. Asami straddled her hips and trapped Korra's hands, pulling them above her head. She bucked her hips experimentally against Korra's, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Asami leaned down and ravished Korra's lips, and then moved her lips to Korra's ear. "First, I'm going to  _punish_  you for ruining my surprise. Then, when we get back to Republic City, I'm going to propose so hard your spirit is going to  _cry_."

* * *

 

"I'm nervous," Korra said. "Why am I nervous?" She was pacing up and down, dressed in her tribe colours.

"It's normal, dear, just go work it off. Be careful not to burn the bushes!" Senna called. "And don't ruin the dress or the makeup!"

Korra opened the door and went out to a small open space. The ceremony was held in the park on Asami's old estates. She blasted fire into the sky. Asami would laugh if she could see the state Korra was in now. She paced around the small yard. She bent a tunnel of air into the sky, and then shot a jet of fire into it. The result was a flaming tornado in the sky. Senna appeared at the door. "I wish your father was here to see you get married."

"I wish that too," Korra sighed.

"He would have been very proud. He got along quite well with her, if I recall correctly. He said Asami had a good head on her shoulders. I think they bonded by worrying about you."

"Asami must feel even worse," Korra murmured. "No one from her family is here today."

Senna reached over and kissed her temple. "Sweetie, you're her family now. The whole lot of you. It may not be the family she was born with, but it's the family she found." There was a knock on their door.

"Come in!" Senna called.

Mako poked his head in. "Everything is ready, everyone is seated. We're starting in five minutes!" He gave Korra a reassuring smile. "You look beautiful, don't worry! Just watch the carpet and don't trip."

Korra and Senna hurried to their allocated places. "This is it," Korra took a deep breath. Don't trip and fall, she reminded herself. Watch the carpet. The cue came and they stepped into the room and down the aisle. Korra held on to her mother's arm. Soft music was playing. The room was full and all eyes were on her. Lin, Suyin, the twins, Huan and the Baatars were all there. Opal, holding her son, was sitting with them. Toph had refused to move from the swamp but insisted she would watch the ceremony from the comfort of her home. Tenzin and his family sat regally in formal airbender robes in the second row with Kya, Bumi, Kai and Katara. Eska and Desna were sitting in the front row. Even Wu was there in the back row. Naga was lounging behind all the chairs, her great head on her paws.

At the very front, Mako and Bolin were standing at separate sides of the aisle. Mako looked like a proud father and Bolin looked like he was going to cry. Varrick, with the help of Zhu Li, was officiating. Korra's eyes landed on Asami and she stopped watching the carpet. Asami took her breath away. Her hair was down and she was dressed in a combination of red and dark purple. Her makeup, as with her sense of style, was impeccable. Most of all, it was her eyes. Her emerald gaze beneath those lashes seemed to reach Korra all the way across the room and drew her in. Korra felt her heart beat a mile a minute and she nearly stumbled. Senna saved the day by holding on tightly and Korra made it to the aisle without any other incident.

"Zhu Li, do the thing!" Zhu Li gestured for the musicians to stop.

"We are gathered here today, to observe the highly anticipated, if unimaginative wedding between Asami Sato and the Avatar Korra." Varrick flipped his cue cards.

"Through every failure and every triumph, every gain and every loss -" Varrick read his cue cards again and looked under it, flipping it around. "That's all? Tsk, disappointingly short vow!" Varrick wagged his finger at her. "Do you, Korra, promise to stand by her?

"I do."

"Do you take her to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." She hardly even listened to what Varrick was saying. She had already promised Asami all this years ago. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Asami's steady gaze.

"And do you, Asami, promise to love Korra so long as you both shall live? Sheesh what's with the vows! You two are just made for each other," Zhu Li coughed gently. "Yes, okay, Asami, do you promise to love Korra so long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Do you take her to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"The rings, please." Mako and Bolin handed over their rings as they slipped it on the other's ring finger.

"The bride may now kiss the bride." Varrick declared.

Asami's arm went around her waist as Korra placed her hands on Asami's shoulders. She closed her eyes, kissing her tenderly on the lips. This was one kiss she would never forget. The room erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

 

The reception in Kwong's was peculiarly sophisticated. Korra was used to everyone walking around in their casual wear, burping and spilling the soup and telling crude jokes. Instead, everybody was dressed in their finest, looking exceptionally sophisticated and reasonably well-behaved.

Korra exchanged glances with Asami. "This is so weird," she whispered.

"I don't recall the last time things were this smoo-" Asami replied. Korra clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I feel like saying it just jinxes it," Korra said. "Now something's bound to happen."

Meelo and Ikki were busy gorging themselves on the food, even stopping once in a while to wipe their own mouths. Jinora and Kai were sitting in a corner, talking quietly under Tenzin's watchful gaze. Bumi was regaling Suyin with his old tales. "I think…we all just grew up," Asami said, looking around. “The four of us, we used to be so –”

Rohan came chasing Pabu at full speed. He crashed into Huan, who dropped his drink into the stew and sent his plate flying. Korra and Asami watched the arc of the plate in fascination. A very unimpressed Lin caught the plate, but not the food, which splattered all over her shoes.

"Sorry!" Huan called, careful to stay a distance away from Lin. Pema hurried over the shepherd Rohan away.

"And…we're back to status quo," Asami smiled to Korra. "Dance with me?"

Asami held her close as they swayed in time to the beat. "I love you," she whispered, tightening her grip on Korra. "I love you too," Korra replied, not taking her eyes away from Asami. She buried her face into Asami's neck, memorizing the feel of her skin and the smell of her perfume. Korra couldn't believe how lucky she was. She couldn't believe how happy she was.

"Guys!" Mako came sprinting over to them, panting. "Okay, I know I destroyed your moment. And I know you said to stack all the wedding presents over there, but I have literally the best present ever. And it can't wait."

"Can't beat what I got them," Varrick commented.

"Yes, I can. If you ladies would step outside for a moment." Curious, Korra and Asami followed Mako to his car. There, in the back, was a very dishevelled-looking Ryota Suzuki.

"They found him just outside the Zaofu guard post and flew him back in a police airship. I just went to retrieve him. According to him, he was passing by Zaofu when the earth rose around him and caught him by the legs and dragged him to the guard post." Mako ruffled his hair. "I'm not sure how much of that to believe, but surely even he can't be stupid enough to present himself to a guard post. Anyway, he's going to be on trial for a nice, long sentence behind bars," Mako said gleefully. "Any choice words for him?" He wound down the window.

Korra looked at Asami. "Thank you for breaking up with her," Korra said. "And if you ever, ever lay a finger on her again…" Korra conjured a fire in her fist and held it close to the window. "You're going to be in a world of pain,” she hissed, and felt guilty at the sense of satisfaction in seeing Ryota move hastily away.

She turned and led Asami back into the restaurant. Under her breath, she muttered, "Thanks for the present, Toph. Much appreciated."

* * *

 

Asami and Korra sat on Asami's bed, taking off their accessories and shoes. The pelt of an impressively large wolf-ox lay spread on the floor. The reception had ended without any more mishaps. They hadn't picked a destination for their honeymoon, but neither felt any hurry to do so. They had both travelled enough to last them a lifetime. Korra stood before the mirror. Her hair was much longer than it used to be. Soon she would have to have to tie it up. She looked closely as she cleaned off the makeup. She could see tiny scars from where she had been cut over the years. She undid her hair and reached behind for her zipper.

"Let me get that," Asami whispered. She felt Asami's cool hand on her shoulders and met her intense gaze in the mirror. The zipper at the back loosened and her dress fell to the floor. Asami traced kisses across her shoulder blades.

"Today was unreal," Korra said and turned, cradling Asami's face with one hand and putting the other low on her waist. Asami's eyes traced Korra's figure, drinking in every inch of her.

"For the rest of my life," Korra murmured. "Sounds good." She kissed Asami slowly, her lips trying to convey every emotion in her pounding heart.

Asami hummed her agreement. "Sounds perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho we've reached the end! Thank you all for keeping with this story and for the kudos and reviews!

Korra was asleep on the boat home from the Southern Water Tribe when the call came for her. The captain of the ship himself came to fetch the Avatar to the bridge. She climbed the stairs slowly. Rushing around was for young people.

"Korra?"

"Mako? I'm here. What's going on?"

In a shaky voice, Mako delivered the news.

Asami Sato was dead.

* * *

 

Korra sat looking at the dais where Asami's body lay covered in a white cloth. The circumstances of her death made it impossible to reveal the body. All their family and friends had been gathered. Bolin, Opal, Wing, Wei, Huan, Bataar Jr., Kai, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan and an assortment of spouses. Mako was standing on the stage before them.

"Asami was a good friend. She…" Korra looked down at her trembling hands clenched on her lap. It had been an errant drunk driver. The medics on the scene could not save her. Korra never imagined this day would come like that. She'd always thought they would pass peacefully in their sleep.

She took a brief glance around the room. Everything was so different now. Suyin, Bataar and Lin were gone, as were Kya, Bumi and Pema. Wei had passed on, fatally injured in a fight with a gang. Her mom was gone too. Amazingly, Tenzin was still alive. He spent most of his days meditating in the Northern Air Temple and hardly ever left. Though Pema had passed, Tenzin never mastered the work of Guru Laghima. He didn't want to let go of Pema or her memory or have anything to do with a skill that required it. She saw the people gathered here today, but she also saw the unfilled spaces where her friends used to be.

She missed them all so much. Lin would have been standing there, leaning right by the window, checking for security breaches and trying not to look like she cared. Kya and Bumi would have been right at the back, looking serious for once but always seeing the silver lining, no matter how small. Her mom would have put her hands on Korra's shoulders and tell her it was going to be alright.

But it wasn't. Asami was gone.

Their private service was almost done. In a week, Republic City would have a public memorial service. Mako stepped off the stage, brushing tears from his eyes. One by one, they came to the dais to pay their respects to the dead and then to give Korra some comfort. She answered all their condolences mechanically. When everybody had finally left, Korra approached the dais. She longed to lift the sheet, to look take a last look at Asami but Mako had expressively told her not to. He was the one who gone to the station to identify the body and retrieve it.

Instead, she knelt at and cried uncontrollably. Inside, she could feel her hundred lifetimes weep with her.

* * *

 

Bolin, Mako and Korra sat at Narook's. They would have gone to Kwong's but it was too painful. They had asked for a seat for four. It was a habit. Asami's ashes sat in a small urn in one corner. Nobody mentioned it.

""The police caught the driver. He's going to be a very unpopular man in Republic City soon," Mako said. He had retired from the force almost two decades ago but he stayed sharp as ever. "I didn't think it would end like this."

"Yeah," Bolin said, uncharacteristically quiet. His green eyes were dull with grief. "We were supposed to meet for dinner that day. I didn't get to say goodbye."

Korra remained silent. "Korra?" Mako asked hesitantly. The brothers exchanged looks. Asami would know what to say to tease Korra out of her shell. But Asami was no longer here.

"I was settling business in the tribe. Stayed an extra day to help build that new school," Korra exhaled.

Mako patted her shoulder. "We'll get through this, Korra. I know we will." They glanced out of the window. Everywhere they looked reminded them of Asami. The Satomobiles whipping past outside, the new, shiny buildings, even the streetlights on the pavement. Team Avatar was off balance, and it was not an issue Bolin could fix. They ate their lunch in silence.

"I'm going for a walk," Korra said, picking up the urn. "I'll see you at the memorial service later." She strolled down the street, towards the International Train Station. Her hand kept reaching out for the ghost of a hand that was no longer there. The building itself had just been remodelled, but the tracks had been there for decades. Outside the station, there was a small statue for a forty-ish Asami Sato. The sculptor had done a good job. She was dressed in her casual clothes, hair tied back. She held several long scrolls under one arm and stood smiling warmly at the people streaming out of the station. On the pedestal, a faded inscription read 'WITH GRACE'.

The last time she had seen Asami was before she had left for the South Pole. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Korra had finally learnt to cook and she made them dinner. It was nothing special. They had changed for bed, said their goodnights and 'I love you's and she had fallen asleep in Asami's embrace. She had woken up the same way and had given Asami a kiss before she left. Korra wished she had said more. She remained there, looking at the statue until it was time for the service.

Asami had more or less been a public figure. Her photo appeared often enough on the cover page of business and tech magazines. The President of Future Industries made a long speech thanking Asami Sato, daughter of the founder Hiroshi Sato. Then, the Preside of Republic City made his speech about Asami. "She first started infrastructure and construction works more than sixty years ago. With her help, Republic City has weathered floods, storms, economic crises and civil war. Look where we are now. I think no one can deny that this city owes more to her than we will ever know. In admiration and gratitude for everything that Asami Sato has done for Republic City, the spirit portal in Republic City will henceforth be renamed as Asami's Gateway. I extend my condolences to her wife," Korra looked up and met his gaze, "and friends." Korra had declined to speak publicly about her loss.

The service was then open to the public to pay their respects. The body underneath the sheet was a fake, of course. The real thing was nestled at Korra's side. Beside the dais was a box for any messages they would like to leave. Korra sat, almost in a daze, as the line formed, long and winding, and disappeared down the street. Asami had indirectly touched the lives of so many people she didn't know.

One woman approached and sat down next to her. Even with her back bent with age, Korra recognised her. Kuvira had her hair up in her characteristic bun, her gloves immaculate as always. She sat straight and proud as always, though her face was lined with wrinkles and one hand trembled uncontrollably. Once upon a time she’d almost destroyed Republic City. She had done her penance spending decades rebuilding the domes of Zaofu and then laying the tracks connecting Republic City and the rest of the world. "Sad news for us all," she said. Korra nodded. "I remember the first time we spoke properly. You were gone during that time.” Korra’s mind went back to those dark years of prolonged absence. It was a miracle they’d managed to rekindle their relationship. “She came to see me in prison after one or two years." Kuvira closed her eyes. "She forgave me for what I had done. I don't think I deserved it." Korra chose not to reply.

At the end of the day, Korra brought the box home and opened it. One of them read, "Asami Sato once crawled through a waste water pipe to give me water and light when I was trapped beneath a pile of rubble. You were a good person and may you rest in peace Asami. Shoujin." Even from the afterlife, Asami continued to surprise her. Korra sat, surrounded by all the messages, and then, as per custom, she made a small fire and burnt them. Korra watched the smoke trail into the sky. Wherever she was, she hoped Asami could feel the difference she had made.

* * *

 

Korra was standing before the spirit portal. Asami's Gateway, she thought. Soon enough that's going to be marred by bad innuendos. But for now, it was still special. Mako and Bolin had offered to come with her, but Korra wanted to be alone. She stepped forward, the urn clutched carefully at her side. She had put this off until she couldn't anymore.

On the other side, Korra looked down at her hands. They were smooth and dexterous. She felt her hair. It was short. She must look like she did the first time she came here with Asami. The spirit world was orange and yellow, the colours of a sunset. It was uncommonly peaceful and still.

Korra walked until she found a patch of flowers, beautiful flowers that changed colours and closed when you touched them. Korra took an identical one out of her pocket, laying it on the ground. She knelt in front of it.

" 'Sami, you left too soon. You were my world and you left too soon. I miss you so much it hurts."

Korra remembered the first time they met, with Asami holding onto Mako's arm. She thought of those weeks Asami had spent nursing her back to health. She wondered how long Asami had really spent waiting for Korra to notice her. Korra never really asked. She recalled the years when she had to learn to walk again. And after that, her father had passed and she spent four long years in the Earth Republic, before Asami had been kidnapped. Those were hard years before she found her rock.

Korra remembered their wedding, how alive she had felt. It was quite possibly the happiest day of her life. Asami had suggested a honeymoon in the Earth Republic. It would be a working vacation, she suggested. They ended up spending most of their days in bed anyway. She remembered surprising Asami on her 40th birthday with a cake to the face and how she had gotten off scot-free. She recalled how Asami had fretted about growing old and Korra had kissed her and told her she was beautiful until Asami believed her.

Korra looked down at her hands. They were a little more lined, and her hair had grown out. She felt a twinging pain in her chest. She remembered when Asami had modified her Equalist glove to jump start hearts, using the last legacy of the Equalist Revolution to do good. Two weeks later, Korra had gotten into a fight with a lightning bender and had a heart attack. Always two steps ahead of everyone else. That was her Asami.

Korra remembered all their fights and little talks, all the nights they spent together in silence and all the times they made love. She remembered all the opponents they had faced down and all the bridges they had built in this world. All the dinners they had together, or with Mako and Bolin, just joking around while Mako tried to be serious. They had spent more than sixty years together. Sixty long, good years. Was it wrong to still feel that Asami had been stolen from her?

Korra's hands were wrinkled now and she felt her age in her bones. She rubbed the stray tears from her eyes. A warm, quiet wind had picked up, ruffling through her hair. Korra scattered the ashes to the wind.

"Through every failure and every triumph. I love you, 'Sami. I love you so much. I’d love to be with you, wherever you are." The wind caressed her cheek. Korra closed her eyes for a moment and imagined it was Asami. "But I still have a little bit of oil left in these rusty bones. Just wait a little longer," she whispered.

"I won't be gone long."


End file.
